Scattered Dreams
by KaL KeY
Summary: After five years Bryan, Tala and Kai are reunited with Rei when they find him in a club. Now after a few months of peace things start going down hill with Bryan getting arrested and Rei in a Coma. BKTR Foursome CH11: Rei is awake Ch12: Bry is home
1. the club!

Hey KaL KeY here! This is my sixth fanfic, but my first beyblade! I don't own them unfortunately, but I do own the mindless plot of this story.

Ok… **warnings** are as fallow! – Alternate universe, Yaoi, Prostitutes, abuse, neglect, starvation, sex/rape, etc…

**Parings**—well I don't know which to do but most will be Yaoi… I know that there will be **Tyson/Max**, umm…**Kenny/Emily**… **Oliver/Enrique**….**Robert/Johnny**…and the rest of the usual pairings but as **for Rei-I don't know who to but him with…Bryan, Tala, or Kai…. Or for a threesome or foursome Vote! **… Could use some opinions on that!

* * *

Kai let out a sigh as the noise in the limo went from deathing to intolerable. He was starting to regret Tala's idea to get all them together again. Kenny, Tyson, and Max had been friends with Kai, Tala and Bryan since they went to boarding school together. They where here, along with Max's friends from the U.S. the three Russians, along with Kenny, Tyson, the Russians old room mate, Rei, had gone to the US for the summer. It was the same summer that they went to visit a boarding school in Europe. This is where they met Robert, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique. All of the Americans and the Europeans where there now, with the three Russians and two Japanese boys, the only person missing was the Chinese boy, Rei. 

The limo came to a stop in front of the best club in there town. The club had made a miracle way as it almost went under some year's prier. The owner had hired a new dancer, or something like that, and it just came back to life. Kai and Bryan had been bugged by Tala for year's to come here. Now that they were here now that the three Russians were hosting the reunion. Kai wouldn't oddment it, but he was a little upset about not being able to get a hold of the neko-jin. The driver opened the door, and the large group of friends made their way inside, cutting in front of the line. With four of the group being rich, it was really easy to get what they wanted, when they wanted.

The club was smallish, a bar on one side, tables outlining the dance floor. There was a stage on one wall, and small dancing platforms in the dance floor. On the platforms were employs that wearing almost nothing, many of the dances were shouting and cat calling. Kai and Bryan looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, 'It figures that Tala would want to came to a place like this.' They group made their way to the tables, taking the big corner and one on each side of it. The group headed out to dance, Tala dragging Kai off with him. Bryan on the other hand, was watching the table next to the one he was sitting at.

"I'm telling you, we have to put our money together. One night with any of these dolls will be great." One of the men told his friend.

"But, will that be enough?" the other asked. "Their not cheap."

"It will be enough for one of the lower level ones. We have to have a go before the cops find out that the owner sells his works to people at night." The first told the other. Bryan lets out a sigh, turning back to watch Kai and Tala dance. Bryan had been a cop for a few years now, but that didn't mean he was going to investigate what they said, he was off duty tonight.

A man came onto the stage, and all the music stopped, along with the dances – both the clubbers and the employs. "Now for the highlight of our stars, our own little kiddy cat." He told everyone, and a cheer went up. A boy that looked no more then 15 came out onto the main stage. He was wearing no shirt, fishnet on his legs, with tight minny short on over them. He wore a pair of high heal boots, and on his arms were in a pair of gloves, going up to his upper arms, and came down into long claws. He had long, black, ankle length hair that moved in a wave as he walked, and he had on a head mike. The boy looked familiar, but he couldn't tell why.

"Isn't that Kitten?" Tala asked as he and Kai sat down next to Bryan. Both of the other boys looked at the red head, then back at the Chinese boy on stage.

"It is" Kai muttered. Rei hadn't changed at all since they shared a dorm room. Rei had grown his hair out, but he was the same height, the same small frame, and looked the same age, instead of just over 18. "Why would he be here?" Kai asked, not getting an answer as music started to play from the speakers. Rei looked a step forward, and began to sing in Russian.

_Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik  
Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik _

Smotrish nezhno,  
Zhdyosh ego vniman'ya.  
Chuvstva te zhe,  
No, ne ponimayu  
Skol'ko mozhno  
Zhit', lyubya, ukradkoi.  
Ochen' slozhno  
Skryt' tvoi povadki,  
Ochen' trudno  
Skryt' moi stradan'ya.  
Ochen', ochen', ochen' ochen'  
Neprilichnoe zhelan'e.

Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot styda ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey.  
Ot menya , ----  
Mal'chik Gey Gey'

Slyozy dushat',  
Mysli zhit' meshayut.  
Trudno slushat'.  
Net, ne ponimayu.  
Da, ya znayu vse tvoi sekrety.  
Kak ty terpish tvyordye pridmety?  
Vse zhe znayu, eto beznadyozhno,  
No mechtayu, tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu...

(Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot styda ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey.  
Ot menya , ----  
Mal'chik Gey Gey') X3

The three Russians exchanged looks, as Rei was led off stage, to many protests. Bryan, changing his mind about getting involved, turned to his life long friends and filled them in. the three spent the rest of the time there finding out what they could. From what they could get out of the other dances was that the owner had bought him form his village. The village had given his parents a chose of having him killed or sold, for it was against their laws to leave and return to the village, like he did for school. The owner was looking for a new way to make money, and had jumped on it instantly. That had been when he was 13, right after they had last seen him. The three Russians came up with an agreement; Rei was going to live with them in Kai's 'house'.

When it came time, everyone, but Bryan made there way out to the limo. A few minutes later he came out of the building, leading Rei, who was still wearing his stage cloths along with Tala's jacket. No one said a word as they got into the limo, no one said a word when they got to Kai's place, and no one said anything when Kai lead Rei up to a guest room, they just went to their rooms confused as to why the Russians had brought home the main attraction form the club.


	2. their gone!

Hey Guys, Girls, and He/she's of all kinds, I back for the next chapter of 'meeting again on a whole new level'.

Ok here are the results of the poll.

Threesome- 4

Bry/Rei- 1

**Still time to vote! So get too it please! Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all!!

* * *

**

"Bye Guys" Tyson called to Bryan and Tala as he fallowed Kai out the door. Max, Kenny, the Americans, and Tyson were all heading home. The Europeans were staying for a few more days, and Kai had somehow gotten sucked into taking them all to the airport. Tala and Bryan looked up briefly from the show that they were watching on the TV, and nodded.

Once the two of them where alone, Bryan let out a long yawn before getting up. Tala looked up at him, but just shrugged it off as normal. Bryan headed upstairs to the shower, as the Europeans came down stairs. The four of them joined Tala in the TV room (A/N: big house, its Kai's) and try to watch what he was, but it was in Russian. Robert was the one to break the silence. "It was Rei wasn't it?"

"Rei what?" Tala asked him.

"The boy that you brought back from the club?" Johnny asked as he leaned against his boyfriends shoulder.

"Yep!" Tala told them with a smile, as Bryan came back into the room with wet hair. "Hey Bry"

"I'm going to work" He told them as he picked up his bike keys, and went out the front door.

"Bye!" Tala called after him, then turned back to his show.

"I thought he had today off" Oliver muttered.

"He did, but he's going to file a report on the club we were at last night" Tala told him. "To bad though, he wont be here when Kai and I take Rei shopping"

"Shopping" Oliver asked, sitting up.

"Yep!" Tala told him with a big smile "We are taking Rei shopping because he doesn't have anything to wear."

"Can we join you?" Oliver asked him.

"Sure!" Tala told him "I have to go get Rei up." Tala got up and headed toward Rei's room, but decided not to get him up yet. Heading toward his room, he started to go through his closet, looking for something for Rei to wear. He pulled out an old pair of white overalls that had its left buckle off. After deciding that they would have to do, he started searching for a shirt to go with it. After a few minutes he found a red shirt that he had got for Kai for his birthday. Kai had once said that he didn't like it, so he figured that Kai wouldn't care if he gave it to Rei.

Heading back out of the room, he went to Rei's. After knocking and not getting an answer he entered the room. Rei was curled up in the middle of the bed, sleeping in his cloths, shoes and all. Tala smiled and couldn't help but chuckle. Rei had always reminded him of a cat, that might be why he stated to call him kitten years ago. Walking over he shock Rei's shoulder, and blurry gold eyes opened to stare up at him. Tala smiled at him as Rei stretched and sat up. "Kitten, go get a shower. I'll leave cloths for you on the bed. When you're done, come down stairs, then we can go shopping when Kai gets back. Ok?"

Rei nodded his head, before letting out a yawn. He got up and headed into the joined bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. Tala sat the cloths on the bed, then headed back down stairs. When he entered the TV room, he took the remote from Johnny, turning it back to his show. He was just getting confterble when Kai came back into the house.

"Where's Bry, and the Kitten?" He asked.

"Work, and kitten is getting ready" Tala told him. Kai arched one of his eyebrows at him "we're taking him shopping for cloths."

* * *

OK! its really really really short! But that's all I got for now, so I'm really sorry if you wanted more. Review so that I know what you think! KaL KeY its out! 


	3. Shopping!

OOOOOOOOOOK! Time for chapter three! I hope you're ready for it! It's **official** that this is a** foursome**, since it's** most popular** with the voters/reviewer, and I **will write** a **Kai/Rei Bry/Tala fic and a Bry/Rei Kai/Tala fic later** on for the other reviews (two different fic's people). Now on with the Shopping!

**NOTE: -Yeah- means that it's Russian ok!

* * *

**

"Where's Bry, and the Kitten?" He asked.

"Work, and kitten is getting ready" Tala told him. Kai arched one of his eyebrows at him "we're taking him shopping for cloths."

* * *

Tala laughed at Kai's face at the mention of going cloths shopping. If he could he would get out of it in an instant, so Tala pulled out his secret weapon. "Your coming right, Kai? I mean you wouldn't want me to spend too much money on the credit cards I found in you deck drawer." 

"Tala!"

Tala gives him an innocent smile, and Kai lets out a sigh. He sat down on the couch next to his red haired lover and sighed again. He knew he'd been caught, even if he wouldn't admit it. Kai turned his attention to the show that Tala was watching and let out another sigh. Kai had told Bryan not to let him get the remote. Tala was watching some marathon of 'Spiral' on. (Sorry! I've got an obsession with that show right now, since I've only seen a few episodes, but Eyes, the red head boy, and the little girl are my fav's so fair. And the show is in Japanese not Russian; the others got them mixed up.)

Kai watched it, and shook his head as Tala named the next killer of the second episode since he came home –he caught the end of the first episode. He turned to the door when he heard footsteps in the hall, and chuckled at the sight. Rei stood there in Tala's white overalls, which were to big, so the legs pilled on top of his boots. The red shirt, which Kai realized was his, was hanging off the left shoulder, which was the side with the broken buckle. Tala turned and smiled at Rei, receiving a small smile in return. "Ready to go?" Tala asked the younger boy, who nodded in return. "Good."

"So, where are we going?" Oliver asked them, as they stood up.

"The Mall" Tala answers with a chuckle, and Kai gave him a look that said 'your kidding me right, please tell me you kidding, I beg you to tell me that your kidding'. Tala returned it with a look that said 'don't be such a woes and suck it up'.

Tala headed for the door, grabbing Rei as he passed him and out to the garage. He got into the front seat, with Rei in the middle, between him and Kai. Oliver and Enrique got into the back, saying something about Robert and Johnny not liking shopping. (so you know, I made a mistake on the first chapter. Enrique is dominant in the relation ship, so you know) Kai muttered something about them being luck about having a choice to not go as Tala pulled away from the house.

Rei sat between them, watching the road as Tala drove, surprised that he wasn't getting pulled over for going 15 miles over the 65 MPH speed limit. Kai chuckled at Reis big eyes, putting an arm around his shoulders. Rei looked up at him, before his eyes went straight back to the road. "Tal. I'd slow down if I were you. Your scaring Rei." Tala glanced at him, before letting his eyes fall on the neko-jin. He let up on the gas and went at the speed limit the rest of the way to the mall, much to the relief of the other people in the car, minus Kai.

Tala pulled into the first parking space he could find, and turned off the car. He got out of the car, and pretty much dragged Rei out behind him. He took off to the mall, not waiting for the others to get out. Rei whined as Tala continued to pull him along, trying to free his arm, which Tala was holding onto just below the shoulder. Kai caught up with them, and grabbed a hold of Tala, shopping him. Tala looked at him, and Kai just gave him a look to calm down. He moved Tala's hand to Rei's hand, before starting into the first cloths shop that he could find.

Tala fallowed him in, and Oliver and Enrique fallowed after him. Tala let go of Rei's hand, giving him a smile. "Stay here Kitten. I'll be right back, ok?" Rei nodded and Tala went to look around the store for anything that he could get for Rei. He started to pull cloths of there racks, taking them back and dragging Rei to the changing room. He all but shoved Rei in and through the cloths to him, before going back for more. Oliver laughed and started to help him, will Rei tried the cloths that he had on.

After 20 shops and 5 hours, they were back in the car. Tala pulled out of the parking lot, as the others got buckled up. Olive and Enrique got convertible in the back seat, chatting about something or other. Kai looked out the window, and he wasn't surprised when he felt Rei leaning against him. He smiled as the kitten fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. Tala glanced over at him and smiled too.

-He's as cute as he was back then, right love?- Tala asked Kai, turning his eyes back to the road.

-Yeah- Kai muttered as Rei's head fell onto his lab as Tala turned onto the freeway.

-Still fell the same about him? - Tala asked him, glancing over at Kai.

-Never stopped- Kai muttered –And I don't think I can.-

-Good, because that would make things hard in the end- Tala told him.

-What hard? -

-Like you said, it's impossible to stop loving him, and Bry and I decided that if you were with it, we would do something about it. -

-I see- Kai muttered as he ran his hand through Rei's loss hair. –but we'll have to be careful; we don't know how he'll react to that. Especially after what he's been through.- Tala nodded his head, knowing exactly what Kai meant. Tala pulled off the freeway, and headed for home. When they arrived, they got out of the car. Kai picked Rei up, who snuggled into his chest, as the others got the bags out of the trunk. Heading upstairs he put Rei on the bed, removed his shoes, and tucked him in. Oliver and Enrique put their load down, and head to their room with a goodnight. Tala started to go through the bags, and beckoned Kai to come help with a wave of his hand.

-It's weird. - Kai told him, as he started to hang up shirts.

-Huh? –

-Rei's so little. It will be weird having someone that size, that small in the house, you know? - Kai asked him. –We'll have to get used to having things were he can reach them, instead of where we can.-

Tala let out a laugh, nodding his head. –True, true- he told him. The three of them had always put them were they could get to the easily, with Kai being the shortest it wasn't usually were he could reach. But with Rei living with them, they would have to move things around, since he verily reach Kai's chin, Tala's shoulder, and Bryan's chest. (Try to get their heights form that, that's the best I can do on it.) Tala placed the last of the cloths in the drawers, and turned to Kai, who was standing by the window.

-Worried about Bry?- Tala asked him, and Kai nodded. –don't be. I talked to him while you were putting the kitten to bed, he will be home a little late, maybe 9:30-ish.- Kai nodded, before heading to the door. Tala smile, glancing at Rei before fallowing Kai out of the guestroom. He had to admit that having Rei here was going to make the house a little more lively and bright.

* * *

That's all for now, I'll continue when I know how to continue. Review if you like or have any ideas. 


	4. five months

The last chapter had a few mistakes that I fixed, I hope that I got them all.

On with the story!

* * *

Tala smile, glancing at Rei before fallowing Kai out of the guestroom. He had to admit that having Rei here was going to make the house a little more lively and bright.

* * *

Bryan stirred the soup that he was making for dinner. The four of them, since Rei helped out the most he could, took turns cooking.

It had been a little different since Rei moved in with them five months ago. They had just got Rei to start talking without permission, even if it sometimes took him being told more than once a day that it was ok. As if he knew that Bryan was talking about him, he came into the kitchen.

"Hey there kitten." Bryan told him, figuring that he was looking for company. "Bored?"

"Yeah." Rei told him, hopping up onto the counter, so he could see what Bryan was up to. "When will Tala and Kai be back?"

"Soon." Bryan told him, smiling at him. "Why don't you go set the table?"

"OK!" he said, as he jumped of the counter. Standing on his toes, he got the bowls out of the cabinet. He took off running into the dining room, making sure not to drop them.

Bryan smiled at that. As long as it was just the four of them, Rei was at ease. He would run around, laugh, and have as much fun as he could. Almost like he was trying to make up for the time that he spent living in the club.  
Rei came running back in, and climbing back onto the counter. He pulled open the cabinet door, and went to pull a glass out when Bryan picked him up. Rei looked up at him with a smile, and Bryan put him on the floor. "What do you think your doing? You could get hurt."

Bryan reaches up and took out two glasses, then handed them to Rei. Rei took them and headed back into the dining room, before coming back for the other two that Bryan sat on the counter. He took those and ran back to the dining room.

Bryan shook his head, Rei really was a little childish. He switched off the stove, and went to the fridge to pull out the cherry pie that he had made earlier and put it into the oven. He then got a pitcher of juice out of the fridge, and took it into the dining room.

Rei looked up form where he was putting silverware next to the bowls and smiled at him. Bryan sat it on the table before going back to get the soup from the kitchen. He was just placing it on the table when his two younger lovers could be heard coming through the doors.

Rei brightened when he heard their voices, and took off down the hall. He tackled Kai with a hug when he made it to the door. Kai laughed at this, as he hugged him back. Rei squirmed to be let go of, and Kai let him go and watched as he hugged Tala.

"Dinner ready?" Kai asked him. Rei nodded his head, before running back down the hall. Kai and Tala hung up their coats, and then followed him into the dining room.

"Welcome home." Bryan told him, as he handed Rei a bowl of soup. Rei took it and started to eat it. Bryan rolled his eyes at Rei 's child ness.

"Long day?" Tala asked him. Bryan just sighed as he poured Rei a cup of juice and handing it to him. "Rei?"

"We had fun." Rei told him, taking the cup of juice. Once Rei was eating again, Bryan served his lovers and himself. The four of them sat back and had a quiet dinner.

Rei helped Tala with the dinner dishes, while Bryan and Kai were watching the news. When they were done, they headed into the TV room. Tala sat between his lovers, and Rei curled up in the big arm chair.

Tala turned from the TV when the five o'clock news was off, and found Rei fast asleep in the chair. Bryan stood up and picked Rei up, and took him upstairs to bed.

He came back down a few minutes later, and sat down in the chair that Rei had been sleeping in.

"What are we going to do about Rei?" Bryan asked them.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked him.

"Are we going to make a move or not?" Bryan asked them.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Kai asked him.

"What do you mean Kai?" Tala asked him.

"That he's ready for something like this?" Kai told him.

"I believe so, but we won't know till we try." Bryan told him. Kai and Tala nodded his head, and Bryan stood up. The other two followed his example, and the three went up to their room, and went to bed.


	5. a trip to the zoo, and Karsin

OK CHAPTER FIVE!

Someone mentioned that it was a little hard to understand at the end. What I meant was that it was after the five o'clock news. Which could be 8-ish I guess, but I don't really know.

As you know I changed the title from 'Meeting Again on a Whole New Level', to 'Scattered Dreams' because the old title sounded to boring to me. Hope you all like the new title; I would like feed back on it!

* * *

"That he's ready for something like this?" Kai told him.

"I believe so, but we won't know till we try." Bryan told him. Kai and Tala nodded his head, and Bryan stood up. The other two followed his example, and the three went up to their room, and went to bed.

* * *

Kai sighed, as Rei continued to skip/walk in front of him. He wasn't sure how he got stuck being the one to go with Rei to the zoo, or even why they were going for that mater. All he knows was that Rei was harder to say no to then Tala when he was pouting, with Rei's kitty eyes and all. Now they were here in the zoo, and Rei was more or less running to get to the tiger cage. But he had always been that way, always obsessed with cats. 

"Rei, be careful." He called. Rei stopped and waited for him to catch up, taking his hand when he did so. The two continued one to the tiger exhibit, Rei humming a song the whole way.

"KAI! LOOK!" Rei exclaimed as he pointed at the tiger. "IT'S A PUB!"

"Yes Rei. Now calm down." Kai told him, and Rei turned his eyes to him.

"Sorry, but I can't help it." Rei told him, almost jumping with excitement. Kai sighed, understanding what was going on. Rei was looking forward to everything, and he had been waiting to come here for weeks now, so he couldn't contain it.

"It's alright kitten." Kai assured him, and Rei nodded his head to show that he heard. "If it's ok Rei, can we go now? We'll come back later, I promise."

"Why do we have to go?" Rei asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"We still need to get lunch, plus I have a meeting in two hours." Kai told him. Rei nodded his head in understanding; keep his hand in Kai's. The two of them left the Zoo, not knowing or caring what people saw or thought about them, or the photographer taking a picture of them.

The two ate a light lunch, and were heading back to the car. They had decided to leave it at the zoo while they ate at a café two blocks over. Kai continued a few steps ahead, Rei lagging behind a little as he looked around him. The next thing Kai heard was the screeching of tires. He spun around to see Rei curled up on the edge of the street, a car a little farther away, skid marks less them six inches from Rei's form. "REI!"

"K-Kai?" Rei asked, looking up at him. Kai bent down next to him, worry written on his face. Rei smiled at him, holding up a small kitten. "Look what I found. Poor thing was sitting in middle of the road; he almost got hit by that mean man."

"Rei, did you go back for that cat?" he asked. Rei smiled and nodded his head. "Let's go. Now."

"Kai? Is something wrong?" Rei asked, standing up. Kai didn't answer as he led the way back to the car. Rei fallowed behind, holding the kitten close to him. As they left, Kai completely forgot about the kitten, let alone checking to see if it was ok.

* * *

Tala came in, and was shocked that he didn't get tackled by Rei. He knew that they were home, since their shoes and coats were in the entrance hallway closet. He hung up his coat, and headed down the hall, going into the sitting room when he saw Kai. Kai looked up when he came in, nodding once before starting to leave. 

"Kai, love. What's wrong?" Tala called, as Kai headed to the entrance hall.

"Rei." Came the answer.

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"Verily." Kai answered.

"What do you mean 'verily'?" Tala asked, worry starting to set in.

"He nearly got himself hit by a car saving some stray cat."

"He didn't get hurt did he?" Tala asked and Kai stopped half way putting on his coat. "Kai?"

"I don't know, I didn't check." Kai answered, fear in his voice. "What… what if he is hurt?"

"Kai I'm sure he's fine. I'll check on him, and call you. Ok?" Tala asked, and Kai nodded. He headed out side, his mind not on the meeting to come. Tala went back into the inner-house, heading up to Rei's room. He entered without knocking, not really caring what Rei said. Rei was curled up on the bed, his shoulder shaking. "Rei? Kitten? Are you ok?"

Tala made his way to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Rei didn't move or make a move to greet him. Tala shifted farther onto the bed, noticing that he was curled up, not looking at a small shape next to him on the bed. It took Tala a minute to realize that it was the kitten that Rei had saved. "Oh, kitten." He reaches out and pulled Rei to him, as he lay down next to him. Rei turned toward him and buried his head into Tala's chest. Tala rubbed his back soothingly. "It's ok. Shush its ok"

"T-Ta" Rei started out after a few minutes. "T-Tala?"

"Yeah kitten?"

"Why can't I do anything right?" he asked "Why does everything I try to do go wrong? Why did he have to die? I was trying to keep him self. I wanted him to have a family. A home here. So why did he have to die? Was he unhappy with that? WHY!?"

Tala helped him closer, gently rocking them. "He just wasn't strong enough. It's not your fault. Shh it's ok."

"No its not! I killed him! And Kai…" Rei broke off with a sob. "Kai hates me. He's mad at me. Why! What did I do wrong now! I try to be good! To stay out of trouble! To not be bothersome!"

"Oh kitten. What makes you think that you're bothersome? We love you just the way you are, we really do. And Kai isn't mad at you. He's just scared. He was afraid that you were hurt, or that something bad will happen. He doesn't want you to get hurt, none of use do." Tala told him.

"Really?" Rei asked. "You care about me?"

"Of course we do!" Tala told him. Rei looked up at him with red rimed eyes. Tala smiled at him, shifting to get up. "How about you go down to the sitting room, and I'll get you something to drink. Hot chocolate sound good?"

"Yeah" Rei agrees, getting up. Tala shooed him out of the room, before turning back to the bed. He went into the bathroom and got an old towel before going back and getting the kitten. Taking it and going down stairs, he deposed of it. He then headed back and striped the bed, and put them into the wash. After that he headed into the kitchen and started making the hot chocolate for Rei. While the milk heated up, he picked up the phone and called Kai.

"Hello?" Kai's voice came threw the phone.

"Kai, its Tala. The kitten died, and Rei's blaming himself for it. he was also convinced that you hate him right now. I think I've got him off that one, but he's pretty upset."

"Damn." Kai muttered. "You got everything under control for now?"

"Yep."

"Ok then. I'll talk to him when I get home."

"Alright. I'll call Bry and tell him what happened." Tala told him.

"You do that." Kai told him. "I've got to go. The meeting is going to start now."

"Ok, bye Kai."

"Bye."

Tala hung up the phone, then dialed Bryan's cell number. "Bryan." Tala said before he had a chance to talk. "Rei nearly got hit by a car saving a kitten. The cat died and he's depressed."

"And you're calling me to do what?"

"Come back with Kai. I think he's blaming himself for not checking to make sure that it was ok."

"I see. I'll see what I can do, and I'll try to bring something back to cheer up the kitten." Bryan told him.

"Thanks" Tala told him, as he poured the milk into a cup, mixing in the mix. "Talk to ya later then."

"OK, bye"

Tala hung up the phone, and put it down. He took the cup into the sitting room, to the kitten. Rei looked up at him, excepting the drink. They sat in silence for some time, before a small thunk of the cup hitting the floor. Tala looked up from the file he'd been reading in shock. Rei was slumped over on the couch, hand hanging over from when he fell asleep with the cup still in his hand. Tala got up, picking up the cup, relived that it had almost been gone so nothing spilt. He picked the blanket off the back of the couch, covering Rei up. Tala figured it was best to let him sleep for now.

* * *

Bryan continued to walk down the street, his partner's voice not even penetrating his thoughts. He just couldn't find a way to cheer Rei up. He knew that the kitten would be even more upset then Tala had said. And Kai would most likely be in a bad mood. 

"Bryan is you listening to me?" Karsin asked. Bryan turned to him, apologizing. Karsin was a normal enough boy and his partner since he had started as a cop. He had teal colored hair, shaggily hanging all over his head and deep purple eyes. He was quite the looker, and Bryan would admit, even if its was only mentally, that if he wasn't so madly in love with his lovers and Rei he would have gone for Karsin.

"No" Bryan answered, continuing to walk.

"And why not?"

"Rei, the neko-jin that's living with use, nearly got hit by a car today. I guess my minds still on that." Bryan answered.

"And?"

"It was to save a kitten, and the kitten died."

"So, you're trying to find something to cheer him up." Karsin stated.

"Yeah."

"What does he like?"

"The thing he likes most is cats. Anything to do with cats." Bryan answered. Karsin thought about it for a moment, before his face light up.

"This way!" Karsin told him, turning to go down another street. Bryan fallowed his partner down the street, used to his hyper behavior. He went to a store, telling Bryan to wait there. He came out a minute later with a big bag, and a huge smile. "Let's go!"

"To where?"

"We're off." He answered. Heading off in the direction of Kai's house.

"I have to pick up Kai first." Bryan told him, and Karsin nodded. They walked the eight streets to his office, and headed up. They talked to the person at the front desk, and she called up to see if he was available, then handed Bryan the phone.

"Kai?"

"yeah." He answered. "Look, go on home. I'll be stuck here a few more hours."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"OK, see you later tonight."

"You too." Kai answered, and Bryan handed the phone back. He turned around and headed out, Karsin fallowing.

"He can't leave." Karsin stated, but Bryan nodded anyway. They walked back to the station to get both of their bikes. They made it back to his house in recorded time. They headed inside, and took off their coats and hung them up. They headed into the sitting room, and Tala looked up from the files he was reading.

"Welcome home, Bryan. Hello Karsin." Tala greeted them. Karsin smiled brightly at him, looking around the room.

"So… were is he?" Karsin asked.

"Figures. Coming all the way here to see what is going on." Tala muttered. Karsin smiled at him, looking over at the couch, noticing the blanket missing. He moved around and looked down at Rei.

"Cute." He committed.

"Watch it Karsin, he's ours." Bryan told him. Karsin laughed, waving a hand at him. He leaned down to look closer, and blinked when a pair of gold eyes opened to look at him.

"Hi there" Karsin told him, smiling.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Names Karsin, I'm Bryan's partner."

"Oh."

"And I got you something." Karsin told him, reaching over to the bag that he had. "Well not really me. I picked it out and got it, but Bryan paid for it."

"What is it?" Rei asked, looking at the bag. Karsin smiled, and pulled out a stuffed white and green cat. "Kitty!"

Karsin laughed at that, handing Rei the toy. He hugged it to him, a big smile on his face. "You like it?"

"Yes, thank you! It's so cute!" Rei told him, jumping off the couch and hugging him. Rei pulled away just as fast as he had hugged him, looking scared.

"It's ok Rei. Karsin won't hurt you, or be mad." Tala told him, and Rei looked up at Karsin. Karsin smiled at him, nodding his head. Rei smiled at him, then moved to get off the floor and hugged Bryan.

"Thank you Bryan." Rei told him, smiling up at him. He then turned to Karsin. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I can't." Karsin told him, "I've got to go, my boyfriend will be worried."

"Oh… I see" Rei muttered. "You'll have to bring him around so I can meet."

"Will do!" Karsin told him, heading out of the house. Rei stood there watching him leave.

"Karsin is a little like Max" Rei stated, blinking his eyes.

"In a way." Tala agreed. Rei smiled, still holding onto the toy. "You really like that toy, don't you?"

"He's really cute." Rei told him. "And I'll name him Driger."

"You do that." Bryan told him, nodding his head to show he approved. He then headed into the kitchen to cook, but stopped and looked over at Tala. "I think its time Tala. Why don't you talk to him before Kai gets home? It'll be better then if he was here getting in the way."

Tala nodded, looking over at Rei, who was looking between them in confusion. Bryan nodded his head back, and then headed out of the room.

"Kitten, we need to talk."

* * *

thats it for now, so i hope you like it. REVIEW FOR ME! 

ps: i need someone to right me some lemons. the pairing can rang form pairs, to threesomes, to foursomes. just remember that Rei is always the sumisive one, Kai and Tala can top eachother and REi, and Bryan is domonite. thats all!


	6. how we really feel

HEY! Here's the sixth chapter! I plan to update 'Lost' as well for those of you that are reading that one as well, but it may be a few days to a week. Ya never know, especially when I have writers block, so this might not be the best chapter, but I'll give it a whirl.

* * *

"I think its time Tala. Why don't you talk to him before Kai gets home? It'll be better then if he was here getting in the way."

Tala nodded, looking over at Rei, who was looking between them in confusion. Bryan nodded his head back, and then headed out of the room.

"Kitten, we need to talk."

* * *

"About what?" Rei asked, looking over at Tala. Tala motioned for Rei to sit back down onto the couch, then he got up and sat down next to him, placing the files onto the coffee table.

"Kitten, do you remember what I said earlier today?" Tala asked. Rei nodded, shifting his head to the side to look up at him, confusion clearly written on his face. "Well, you see-"

Tala was interrupted by the phone going off, and Bryan calling for him to answer it since he was cutting meat. Tala got up and moved over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tal, have you started dinner yet?" Kai asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Bryan was just going to start, why?" Tala asked.

"Something has come up, I need you to meet me at that one French restaurant down town for this business dinner. I figure that Bryan and Rei should come along as well, and I need that file you were working on." Kai explained.

"Which one?" Tala asked, before pulling the phone away and calling into the kitchen. "Bryan, were going out to eat, so put the meat in the fridge, well have it for dinner tomorrow!"

"Alright!" Bryan called back.

"TALA!" Kai called, sounding annoyed.

"What?" Tala asked, smiling devilish at Rei, causing him to giggle.

"The file." Kai told him, sighing. "the one on the buying of that research company."

"Oh, I know which one you wanted Kai, I was just picking on you." Tala told him "I just finished reading it, so its ready to go, nothing out of place in it."

"Good." Kai told him. "Meet me there in 40 minutes, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. See you then." Tala told him. "Bye."

"Bye." Kai answered, then Tala hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Kitten, go get on something nice, were going to have dinner with some business associates." Tala told him, and Rei nodded. Rei stood up and headed out of the room as Bryan came in, watching him leave.

"Well?" Bryan asked.

"Business dinner." Tala told him, heading down the hall into the laundry room. He pulled Rei's blankets out and took them with him, back upstairs. He entered Rei's room, to find it empty and the shower running. He started to make the bed up, since there was no telling when they would be back, and knowing Rei, he would fall asleep before that. Bryan took on corner and helped him, then the two left to get ready, showering together.

Tala got dressed into a pair of black dress pants and a white long sleeve dress shirt, figuring that he could get away with this rather then the usual suit. He brushed his hair, styling it so it hung slightly back, having cut it short so that it hung close to his chin instead of to horn like things he used to have it in. as always, he had his gold cross around his neck. Bryan was also in black dress pants and a long sleeve light blue dress shirt. His hair was brushed, but leaving it to hang anyway it wanted, being close to his ear length. He also had a gold chain that Tala had given him for his last birthday, and the matching watch from Kai on his wrist.

The two headed down stairs, to find Rei waiting in the hall for them. He was dressed in a simple Chinese outfit. The pants were white with a border of red and a red and gold flower on one of the legs. The shirt was red, with gold buckles and three different sized gold flower on the bottom of one half, opposite of the flower on the leg. His hair was down, but the top was pulled up in a pair of gold chopsticks. He smiled at them, shifting slightly.

"Is this ok?" he asked, playing with the him as he often did when he became nerves.

"Its fine" Tala told him, binding down to look into his gold eyes. "You look beautiful in it."

Rei blushed, turning his head away from him, shifting his feet again. "Th-thank you."

"Lets go." Bryan told him, grabbing the car keys, Tala opened his mouth, but Bryan cut him off. "I'm driving."

"Fine." Tala sulked, "Then I'm sitting in the back." he told him, stomping off to the car, Rei and Bryan fallowed.

"Rei, you can sit in the front then." Bryan told him, and Rei looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Bryan nodded, unlocking the car. Rei went around and got into the passenger sit, while the other two got in. Bryan pulled out and the 12 minute drive was in silence, and when they got there Tala was still sulking.

"Tala?" Rei asked as they got out. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, not you kitten. I'm just not going to talk to Bryan the rest of the night." Tala told him, heading inside.

"Tala, if I let you drive, Rei would end up felling sit and wouldn't eat. You know that isn't a good thing for him, so knock it off." Bryan told him, before turning to look at the lady waiting for them to tell them their name. "We're here to see Kai Hiwatari."

"Your names?"

"Bryan Kuznetsov, Tala Ivanov, and Rei Kon." Bryan told her, and she checked her list. She nodded once, and told them to fallow her. They fallowed her back to one of the meeting room, and knocked once. Someone called for them to enter, and she opened the do.

"Mr. Kuznetsov, Mr. Ivanov, and Mr. Kon are here sir." she told him, and left, allowing the three of them to enter the room.

* * *

/ I'm going to skip the meeting, so lets go onto them leaving./

* * *

Tala sat in the back of the car, arms crossed over his chest as Bryan drove them home, and Kai sat in the passengers seat, Rei was curled up with his legs in the middle, and his head on the glass of the window. "Tala, come on. You cant stay mad at Bryan because of the fact that he's driving." Kai told him, turning around to look at him.

"I can so." Tala told him, giving a slight pout.

"Tala." Bryan called, looking back at him as he stopped at a stop light. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"I wanted to drive." Tala told him, slightly pouting.

"And?" Bryan asked, turning back to start driving again as the light turned green.

"I guess I'm just frustrated that I didn't get to talk to Rei about how we fell." Tala explained, looking over at Rei's sleeping form.

"I figured as much." Bryan committed. "You always have another chance, or one of us will, or we can do it together. We'll tell him soon, Tal, don't worry."

Tala sighed, nodding his head, not caring if they saw or not. "Sorry Bry."

"Its alright Tal." Bryan told him, as he pulled into their driveway. He drove the car into the garage, parking it. He got out, and opened Rei's door, wrapping an arm around him as he fell slightly. He lifted him up, slightly smiling as Rei looked up at him, then walked towards the house as Rei curled up against his chest, going back to sleep. "Kitten, stay awake, we want to talk to you."

"No." Rei whined, sequencing his eyes close.

"Yes." Bryan told him, sitting Rei down on the couch. Rei rubbed his eyes, looking up at him, giving a slight yawn. Tala walked over and sat down on the couch next to him, while the Bryan and Kai sat in an arm chair each. Rei looked between them, waiting for one of them to talk.

"Kitten, do you remember how I was going to tell you something before Kai called?" Tala asked, watching Rei as he nodded. "What I was going to say, is that… Kitten, there is something that you should know about us."

"If its about you three being together, I know that, it's kind of obvious." Rei told him, giving his a small smile.

"That's not it, we never tried to hid that. Kitten… we…I…" Tala looked over at his lovers for help.

"Kitten, what Tala's trying to say is that we love you." Bryan told him.

"Tala already said that you cared, I don't understand why your telling me again." Rei told him, tipping his head to the side.

"Rei, I mean that we really love you, like we love each other." Bryan tried again, realizing that Rei was confused as to what they were getting at. Rei watched them, looking between them.

"I don't understand what you want of me." Rei told them, looking between them.

"We don't wont anything from you Kitten, we just want you here." Tala told him, pulling Rei into a hug. "We would never use you, never." Rei looked up at him, slowly nodding his head afterwards.

"I… I don't know what I… I like you three a lot…. But I … I don't know… don't know what I want…. That I'm ready for something like this." Rei told them, looking over at Bryan and Kai. Kai got up, walking over and kneeling down on the floor, placing a hand on the side of Rei's face.

"We can wait till your ready." Kai told him, then leaned up and kissed his forehead. Rei nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"Can I go to bed?" Rei asked, pulling back from Tala's hold.

"Yeah." Tala told him. "Night."

"Good night." Rei told him, then stood up and left the room, mind trying to grasp what was happening. The three lovers sat and watched him leave, wandering what would happen now.

"Do you think we rushed it a bit?" Kai asked, looking towards Bryan for an answer as he moved to sit on the couch with Tala.

"No." Bryan told him. "I'm sure he would have reached the same way no matter when we told him. He's been threw a lot, so its understandably for him to be afraid of letting some into his life like that, let alone three people."

"Do you think he will…could come to except it and let us love him that way?" Tala asked, looking between the two.

"I don't know, Tal. I really don't know." Bryan told him, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes. "All we can do is hope."

"Hope." Kai repeated. "That was one word none of use really understood till we met Rei all those years ago."

"That's true." Tala agreed, reaching over and taking Kai into his arms, holding him. "But for him, we can do that."

Bryan nodded as he opened his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the couch, offering out a hand to each of them. "Lets go to bed, its late, and all of this thinking isn't going to help our already exhausted minds."

Tala sighed, shaking his head. "Kai, go on to bed with Bryan. I wont be able to sleep, so there is not point behind it."

"Nah." Kai told him, relaxing farther into Tala's hold. "I'll stay with you."

Bryan sighed and reach down, pulling Kai up by his arm, then Tala. He dragged them out of the room and upstairs, ignoring their protests. "Bed." he ordered, pushing them into the room. Tala and Kai sighed, and started to undress. The climbed into the in nothing but their boxers, with Kai taking Tala in his arms this time. Bryan followed them, slipping in behind Kai, throwing an arm over both of their waists. The three soon fell asleep, all thinking about what was to become of their relationship.

* * *

ok, review people, and i still need lemons for this story! 


	7. bad luck

OK! Here's the next chapter, and you better fell luck because my damn keyboard's shift is messed up so I could only use the right one, damn it all right?

* * *

Tala and Kai weren't having much luck today, at the moment they were in the dinning room, having just gotten questioned by a detective. The reason, Bryan had murdered someone early this morning, or so they said. "When is he coming home?" Tala asked. 

"We think it would be best that he didn't, the bail is set at a million, but if you get into it, it'll cause trouble." He told them. This man was named Starkes, a tall man, about Tala's height, maybe a little taller, he had green hair and eyes, and a worried expression. All of them at the station liked Bryan, and none of them believed that he did this, but they had to go by what they did know.

"And why is that?" Kai asked.

"The man that was killed was a Mr. Garson." Starkes told them, watching the others two's faces go to shock. "So you did to know this man?"  
"Yeah, he owned the club that Rei used to work at." Tala told him, glancing towards the door.

"Rei? Bryan mentioned him at well, who is he?" Starkes asked, looking between the two.

"He's an abused neko-jin that lives with us since we found out that Mr. Garson was selling his body." Tala told him, letting out a sigh. "But even if we didn't like the guy, Bry wouldn't kill him."

"I know." Starkes told them, shaking his head. "I need to talk to Rei as well."

"Alright, come on, his should be watching TV." Kai told him, standing up to leave. Tala sat still, looking at his hands on the table. "Tal?"

"I'll wait for you here, Starkes will have to talk to him alone." Tala told him, not looking up.

"Alright." Kai muttered, looking at him, letting out a sigh. He glanced at Starkes and deciding that it was alright before pulling Tala's head up and gave him a kiss. He pulled back from him, giving him a smile then led the detective out of the room. He headed down the hall, wondering what was going to happen now. "Rei." Kai called as he entered the room.

Over the last few days, Rei tried his best to understand what it was that he was feeling. He would try his best to act normally around them, and to spend time alone with each one at least once a day, but he was still confused about what he felt. At the moment he was watching TV to take his mind off it, and the fact that Bryan was an hour late coming home. He looked up when he was called, smiling at Kai.

Kai came to him, bending down next to the couch as Rei sat up to look at him. "Rei, there is a cop here, he wants to ask you some questions, ok?"

"Yeah." Rei told him, with a nod. "But Kai, when will Bryan be home." Kai bit his lip, looking into Rei's gold eyes. "Kai?"

"He wont be home for some time." Kai told him, trying to give him a smile.

"When?" Rei asked, turning his head to the side.

"A few days." Kai told him, glancing at the cop.

"Why?"

"He's got something he has to do, but don't worry, he'll be home soon." Kai told him, kissing his forehead before standing up. "I'm going to sit with Tala, just call if you need anything." Kai told them both, then turning, giving Starkes a look that said to 'be careful' and he nodded his head.

"Hello Rei, I'm Detective Starkes." He told him, slowly making his way over to on of the chairs.

"Hi." Rei muttered, watching him as he walked.

"Rei, can you tell me something?" Starkes asked, stopping at the chair. "Why does Bryan leave his gun in his locker?"

"Because." came the muttered response.

"He said it was because you're scared of it." Starkes continued. "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Rei muttered, watching him. "Are you going to sit down?"

"Sure." Starkes told him, flipping his jacket so that the gun was visible. Rei paled, scooting back on the couch, till his back was pressed as hard as he could against it. "Rei?"

"Are-Are you going to sh-shoot me?" Rei asked, eyes full of fear.

"No, of course not. I have to carry one around with me, just like Bryan does." Starkes explained, watching Rei. "Look, if it makes you more conferrable, I can sit it on the table." Starkes continued, reaching for the holster to remove it, as soon as his hand was on it Rei screamed, pulling his legs up and burying his face in them with his hands coving his head. Starkes stopped, pulling his hand away from it as Kai and Tala came running in.

"Rei!" they called, moving to the couch, sitting on either side of him.

"Kitten, its ok." Tala told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Rei looked up at him, eyes full of fear. "What's wrong Kitten?"

"H-He was g-going to shoot m-me." Rei told him, shaking.

"What?" Kai asked, looking over at Starkes. "Detective?"

"I was just going to remove my gun because it was scaring him." he explained, watching the three of them.

"I thought you knew not to do that after Bryan told you why he didn't bring his gun home. Are you fucking stupid!" Tala snapped at him, wrapping his arms around Rei. The others stared at him.

"Tala, calm down, it was a mistake." Kai told him, moving from the couch to sit on the arm next to him.

"Yeah, well if they don't believe him or us, then how are we ever going to get him back?" Tala asked him, pulling Rei more against him, then into his lap, where he buried his head into Rei's hair.

"We will, I know we will." Kai told him, placing a hand on his head. "I promise we will."

"What is going on?" Rei asked, shifting his head to look up at them as he pulled away. "You said that he was working and would be back in a few days. So why is Tala worried that he isn't coming back?"

"Shit." Kai muttered, looking away for a moment then back. "Rei, Bryan's been arrested for the murder of that club owner that you used to work for."

"He killed him?" Rei asked, eyes filling with tears.

"No, but they think he did." Tala told him. "They just know that it was his gun."

"But Bryan wouldn't kill someone." Rei muttered, tears on his checks. "Bryan told me he never would."

"I know." Tala muttered, tightening his arms around Rei's waist.

"I want Driger." Rei muttered, pulling away, and got up when Tala let him go. He ran out of the room, heading up to his room.

"Driger?" Starkes asked, watching as he left.

"A stuffed toy that Bryan gave him." Kai explained, wrapping an arm around Tala's shoulder. "It'll be ok." Kai told him, kissing his head. Now he had a lover in jail, one close to a break down, and a 'friend' that was freaking out.

"I hope so." Tala muttered, looking up a Kai with a small smile.

"Are you two ok?" Starkes asked, watching the whole exchange.

"We will be." Kai told him, glancing at Rei when he came back in, moving to the couch and laid down with his head in Tala's lap, Driger held to his chest. "We have to be."

Starkes nodded his head in understanding, watching the three. It was well know that Bryan was dating both Kai and Tala, but he'd noticed when he was questioning Bryan about everything, that he had love showing in his eyes when he was talking about both Tala and Kai, but also Rei. Now he was here, and he could see the same look in their eyes directed at the younger boy. "Can one of you tell me how you know each other? That would help explain why Rei is here."

"The four of us shared a dorm room when we lived at boarding school when we were younger." Kai told him, running a hand threw Tala's hair, kissing his head again. "When I took over my grandfathers business I asked Tala to take half of it, we started dating right after that. Bryan had needed a place to stay, so he moved in here."

"And Rei?" Starkes asked, knowing some of the story form the media.

"He just disappeared, we lost complete contact with him for the five years till we found him a the club." Kai explained, looking towards Rei.

"And he willingly worked there?"

"No." Rei muttered, burring his face into Tala's lap, holding Driger tighter against him. "Mama and papa made me."

"Made you?" Starkes asked. "Rei, they can't make you sell yourself."

"It wasn't really them, it was that they sold Rei to Mr. Garson, who then charged money for people to sleep with him, so it was in part their fault." Kai told him, shaking him head.

"How old wore you Rei?"

"13." came the response, looking up at him with scared eyes. Tala bit his lip, moving Rei's head off his lap and stood up, leaving the room. Kai watched him, the only one noticing the unshed tears in his eyes. "Tala?"

"Its nothing Kitten." Kai told him, sitting down in the empty place, putting Rei's head on his lap. "He just doesn't want to hear about this."

"I wasn't going to say anything else about it." Rei muttered, lip quivering.

"I know."

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, not at all." Kai assured him, running a hand threw the unbraided hair. "He's just stressed, but don't worry, he'll be back to normal tomorrow, I promise."

"Can I ask you a few more questions?" Starkes asked, not wanting to interrupt, but needing to get the facts straight.

"Yeah." Kai told him, sighing.

"Where was he last night, around 2 am?" Starkes asked, looking at Rei. "They told me that they just got back from a trip, so you were here alone with him."

"Yeah." Rei told him. "But I don't know, I was sleeping at that time."

"That's alright, can you tell me the last time you saw him." Starkes asked, nodding his head as he wrote down the answer.

"No." Rei told him, catching both by shock.

"Why not?"

"Because anything I say you are going to use to take Bryan away." Rei told him, holding onto Driger with one hand and Kai's pants with the other.

"Rei, can you please answer this question, you wont have to answer any more, but this one will help bring Bryan back, so please Kitten." Kai begged, looking Rei in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they will be able to tell if he did it or not." Kai assured him, giving Rei a small smile.

"We watched a movie, it was… umm… Die Hard 2." Rei told him, glancing up a Kai, giving him a smile. Rei loved the Die Hard movies, and they often re-watched them.

"It was on TV?" Kai asked, since that was the only one that they didn't own.

"Yeah, on HBO." Rei told him. "It went off around 12:30 I think, and we had ice cream."

"So you two went to bed around 1?" Starkes asked, writing it down.

"Yeah, I said goodnight, and went to my room, and he told me he was going to go to bed too. But I didn't see him go into his room, since he closed my door when he was sure I was in bed." Rei told him, biting his lip. "Is that ok?"

"Yes its fine" Starkes told him, nodding him head. "Is any of that unusual?"

"No." Rei told him, and Starkes raised an eye brow.

"One of us always makes sure that he's in bed before we go to bed, so that's normal." Kai told him, understanding what he was confused about.

"May I ask why?" Starkes asked, watching them as Kai continued to run a hand threw Rei's hair.

"To make sure that he's safe from harm." Kai told him, smiling as Rei started to doze off. "Its hard to explain really, its just how we do it."

"I understand, and it appears that my witness is sleeping, so I'll take my leave." Starkes told him as he stood up, waving him off as Kai went to join him. "I'll show my self out."

Kai shook his head, getting up and fallowing him. He watched him get into this car and drive off, then closed the front door and locked it. He went back down the hall, picking Rei up and taking him up to his room. He entered, maneuvering Rei so that he could pull the blankest down and then tucked him in. "Kai?" Rei muttered, half open eyes looking up at him.

"Go back to sleep Kitten, it'll be alright." Kai assured him, kissing his head and left the room, closing the door. He sighed, wondering where Tala was. He headed down the hall, checking their room first, finding it empty, he headed downstairs. The only place he could think of that Tala would go to think without leaving the house was a small area in the garden. Heading out there, walking past the usually vine covered arch into the snowy field which was usually full with lily and tulip and sure enough Tala sat on the rock in the center of it all. "Tal?"

Tala glanced up at him, then back down, hiding the tears noticeable in the moon light. Kai come over and sat down behind him, a leg on each side. He wrapped his arms around Tala's waist, burring his face in his soft red hair. "It's ok, I promise. It'll get better, and the four of us will be happy."

"What's the point, we told Rei how we feel and Bryan isn't here now." Tala told him. "Do we gain one to lose the other?"

"No, of course not." Kai assured him. "We will not lose him, we wont. Nor Rei, he's confused but you can tell that he loves us."

"I know." Tala muttered, burring his face in the side of Kai's neck. "I just cant stand the thought of losing either one of them, or you. I cant do that, and to listen to Rei talking about what happened to him on top of it. God Kai, I'm losing it, aren't I?"

"Its ok. I didn't like it either, or did Rei for that matter. You're going to have to be careful, I don't think Rei's taking this all very well. Tala, you may be losing it just a little, but Rei has, he's mid-breakdown right now and he needs you to be strong ok, I need you to be strong."

"I know." Tala told him, sighing. "Its just hard thinking that we could lose Bry, and at the same time thinking about how close we came to losing Rei."

"But we didn't lose him, and we wont lose Bry either." Kai told him, pulling back and getting off. He held a hand out for Tala, who took it, allowing himself to be pulled down and into Kai's arms, not caring that Kai was shorter then him, just needing to be held. Kai gave him a kiss, then kissed his forehead. He pulled back, smiling at Tala, then kissed his check. "Come on, I've been out here for a good 20 minutes, and you for some time. I don't want you catching a cold."

Tala smiled, nodding his head, pulling away form Kai. Kai pulled him back against his side, keeping an arm tightly wrapped around his waist and headed inside. "Where's Rei?"

"I put him to bed, he fell asleep on the couch again." Kai told him as they headed upstairs. Tala pulled away and peeked into Rei's room, smiling at him. He moved back to Kai, and the two headed into there room.

Kai pulled off his shirt, tossing it towards the hamper, not caring if it made it in. He wrapped his arms around Tala's waist, who was in nothing but his shirt and boxers, having just removed his pants. Kai kissed his neck, nuzzling it, then giving it a lick before kissing it again. He continued in the same spot, biting a few times, and sucking, pleased when he left a red mark and Tala was left panting. He then licked up to his ear, lightly biting on the lobe.

---lime---

"Kai." Tala groaned, leaning back against him. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Seducing you." Kai answered, licking behind his ear as he unbuttoned the shirt Tala was wearing, getting a moan. "It'll make you stop thinking about everything that's happened."

"Naah…" Tala moaned, letting his shirt to fall to the floor, moving towards the bed as Kai nudged him, not stopping what he was doing the ear and the area around it. "Mnn… Kai."

"Shh." Kai muttered, turning him around to sit on the bed. Tala looked up at him, then scooted back and moved long ways on the bed and laid down with his head on the pillows. Kai removed his pants, then crawled onto the bed and over to Tala.

Tala smiled at him, wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kai obliged and kissed him, slowly adding his tongue into Tala's mouth. Tala moaned, giving a slight growl when Kai pulled away, starting to kiss down his neck. Tala kept his hands in Kai's hair, and Kai nipped along his colure bone, leaving red marks after him. He then moved on down and sucked on his nipple, biting it lightly. Tala groaned and moaned, asking for more. Kai smiled, moving to the other, giving it a lick then the same treatment. "K-Kai!"

"Having fun Wolf?" Kai asked, licking down his stomach, nipping and licking at the hem of the boxers, blowing on the wet spots.

"KAI! Damn-it, stop playing around!" Tala told him, pulling on Kai's hair. Kai reach up and tugged on Tala's hand, getting him to loosen Tala hold on his hair. Kai then pulled off Tala's boxers, nuzzling his hip, nipping at it. He licked down, licking his thigh, then sucking on it. Tala moaned, moving his legs apart to let Kai sit between them. Kai smirked up at him, licking up and around his erection, not touching it, then down the other thigh. "Damn-it Phoenix, I said to knock it off."

"I will." Kai told him, and Tala smiled. "When I want to."

"KAI!" he yelled, lightly hitting Kai on the head. Kai chuckled, placing light kisses on his erection, getting Tala to yell for a different reason. Kai licked the tip, stroking his thigh, moving farther up on him. Tala groaned and moaned, holding onto Kai's hair tighter. "Kai, I…nah."

Kai chuckled, sending tingles up Tala's penis, causing him to give a small scream. Kai sucked gently, licking up and down, then repeating. Then backed up to the tip, then bit it lightly, causing Tala to call out again. He slowly made his way back up, deep throating him. Tala was unable to stop it anymore, and cum in Kai's mouth. Kai pulled back after swallowing and licked his lips clean, smirking at Tala, then nuzzled his hip again. Kai moved up and kissed Tala, tongue and all.

---end lime---

They both jumped when they heard the door open, looking to find Rei standing there in his night shirt and boxer with Driger held tight to his chest, his eyes full of tears. "S-sorry, I'll leave." he told them, turning to leave.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Kai asked, getting up and finding Tala's boxers, tossing them to him. Tala pulled them on, willing the blush away.

"I had a bad dream." Rei muttered, turning back to them as he rubbed his eye.

"Come here." Tala told him, pulling the blankets from under him and got under them, holding it open for Rei. Rei came over, crawling in and curling up against Tala. Kai disappeared into the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later to find Tala still rubbing Rei's back. He closed the door, then climbed in behind Rei, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist.

"You had that nightmare again?" Kai asked, kissing the back of his head.

"Yes." Rei told him, burring his face into Tala's chest. They sighed, looking over the top of Rei's head. Rei had started having nightmares a few weeks after he came to live with them. These nightmares were of them leaving, Rei said that he chased them and when he caught up with them, they would dissolve into ash. It was always a different one of them, and he would always latch onto that person.

"Its going to be ok." Tala told him, kissing the top of his head.

"I want Bry." Rei muttered, sniffing.

"I know, we all do." Kai muttered, snuggling behind Rei, slipping a leg between Rei's. "But he'll be back soon."

"Sorry that I interrupted you." Rei apologized again. "I didn't mean to."

"Its alright, it wasn't your fault, you have no control over this." Tala told him, smiling slightly when he noticed that Kai had fallen in a content asleep.

"I'm still sorry." Rei told him, pulling his head back slightly and kissing Tala's chest lightly in apology since he couldn't do much else. Tala bit his lip, trying to ignore what it did to him.

"Don't worry about it, we were done." Tala told him, bringing one of the hands up to rub the back of Rei's neck. Rei's purred loudly, placing his head back against Tala's chest. Tala smiled when Rei also fell asleep.

Tala turned his head around, looking out the window, since they forgot to close the blinds. Eyes filled with tears once more, turning back and placing his head against Rei's, tapping into Kai's, and let them fall. This was the first time that Rei had had one of these nightmares and not had the one he needed here for him, and on top of that, Tala really need him here right now. Bryan always had a way of making him fell better, to stop worrying. Kai could help, so could Rei, but Bryan was good at it, maybe because he always went the him when he was this emotional, when he was in this much need for reassurance. Tala cried himself to sleep.

Kai groaned, burring his face farther into Rei's hair to hide from the sunlight. He sighed and pulled his head up, looking around the room, eyes falling on the alarm clock. ''5:45'… Crap. It is WAY to early to be up on my day off.' Kai thought.

"Go back to sleep Kai." Tala muttered, looking up at him. "Its to early to be up, and I would like sleep a little more. Besides who knows the next time we'll have the kitten in our bed."

Kai chuckled, nodding his head, then slipped out of the bed. Tala gave him a annoyed but questioning look as he did so and Rei moved closer to him for warmth. Kai just smiled and moved over to the window and closed the blinds, then climbed back into bed, snuggling up behind Rei once again. Rei purred, smiling in his sleep, seemingly not having a worry in the world. Kai and Tala smiled as well, willing to just relax and forget everything as the vibrations from Rei's chest pulled them back into sleep.

Kai glared when Tala got out of bed an hour later. "Sorry love, I've go to go to work, I have a meeting."

"Tala?" Rei muttered, eyes slowly opening to look up at him from his place in Kai's arms.

"Go back to sleep Kitten." Tala told him, kissing his check.

"Don't go." Rei pleaded, grabbing Tala's arm.

"Rei? Its ok." Kai told him, kissing the top of his head

"No, they're going to take Tala away too." Rei said, pulling on his arm.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Tala asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me, or Kai. We aren't going anywhere I promise." Tala told him, kissing his forehead again.

"I think I love you, and Kai, and Bryan." Rei told him. "Why didn't I realize it before all this happened?"

"Because sometimes it takes losing something you love to realize that you love it." Kai told him, placing his hand on Rei's and pulling it away from Tala. Tala got up and headed into the bathroom. Kai smiled at Rei, giving him a wink which was returned with a confused look.

"Kai! What the fuck where you thinking! You knew I had a breakfast meeting!" Tala coming back out into the bedroom, glaring at the smirking boy.

He had found his hickies.

* * *

It had been a week, and Tala and Kai still didn't know what to do. Bryan was still in custody, and now the two of them were on the other side of the country for a meeting and Rei was left alone. The two couldn't do anything about it, they both had to be present at this, even if they didn't wanted to be. The two exchanged a look, then looking back up at the head of the table. 

"Umm…"

"I thought I told you not to interrupt." the owner of the company told his secretary.

"I know sir, but it's…umm… its just that someone has called 8 time in the last 20 minutes for Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Ivanov."

"Is it really that important?" he asked, and she slowly nodded.

"Its from a cop, a cop that works with a… Bryan?" she muttered, blushing as they all looked at her.

"Karsin?" Tala asked.

"Yeah." she muttered. "Would you like me to put it on speaker?"

"That's fine." Kai told her, knowing that would most likely be the only way to get the call. She nodded and put it on speaker.

"Karsin?" Kai asked.

'_Kai, is Tala there with you?' _Karsin's voice filled the room.

"Yeah, is there news on Bryan?" Tala asked, worried about his older lover.

'_No, that's not it… umm guys… Puppy went and visited Rei and they went ice skating…'_

"Get to it." Kai told him.

'_Rei fell threw the ice, is in the ICU.'_ Karsin muttered after a sigh.

"WHAT!" Tala and Kai yelled, standing up at the same time cold fear setting in.

'_He hit his head on the ice, Luka pulled him out when he was unconscious. But I don't know how bad it is, they wont tell me anything even though I'm a cop. They said they would only talk to family.' _Karsin told him. _'It wasn't you're fault baby.' _he said, to what Kai and Tala presumed to be Luka.

"We'll be right there," Tala told him, "and tell Luka that we don't blame him."

'_Yeah, I'll do that, but I think he'll listen better if he hears it from you.' _Karsin told him, then there was a dial tone. The two looked at each other, then started to put there things together.

"We'll have to reschedule this." Kai told him, then they left before he got an answer.

* * *

Well that's it for now, so what do you think… I'd like it to be at least 10 more reviews, meaning that I need 35 in total… see if you can do that plz. 


	8. at the hospital, and purple eyed puppy's

Ok, so you that you know, I did there ages today!

Rei: 18, Kai: 19 in a few months, Tala: 19, Bryan: turns 20 next month, Karsin: 25, and Luka (you'll meet him now): 22

* * *

Tala and Kai tried their best to stay calm. Tala reach over and took Kai's hand in his, holding it tight. Kai glanced over at him, and then back to the road as he continued to drive. Two hours, that's how long it had been since they had gotten the phone call. Fear set in, every minute it would grow. They kept asking themselves what would happen, if he was alright. Neither could think of what would happen if they lost him, what they would do.

Kai pulled into a parking space, taking his hand out of Tala's as he got out, locking the door, and then glancing up over the car at Tala. Tala gave him a shaky smile, and then they headed into the hospital. They asked where the ICU was, and then explained why they were there. The nurse seems skeptical but agreed to let them in, and they headed the way she said, quickening their pace.

As soon as the walked into the hall, the saw Karsin sitting in some on the plastic seats, holding Luka close to him. He was small, about Rei's height, maybe a little smaller, even though he was 22, almost 4 years older then Rei. He had misty silver hair that was a little past his mid back, and these big purple eyes. Luka as a skittish boy that was afraid of his own shadow half the time, unless you got him mad. His dad had beaten him, telling and convincing him that he was worthless. Karsin had fallen for him when the first meet, when a neighbor had called it in, not being able to watch it anymore. That was about 3 years ago, and they had been together ever since.

Tala and Kai didn't mind Luka, neither did Bryan for that matter, maybe because he was a little like what the remembered Rei being like when they were younger. He had that way of seeing things, seeing good when there wasn't really any there. Tala was known to call him huggable... but that may have been because he thought Rei was too.

Karsin was so outgoing and happy-not that Luka wasn't- that they made a perfect couple. They balanced well, and our boys just couldn't help considering them family after the years that they had known them.

Karsin look up at them, his face full of worry, making him look older then just 25. He tried to smile, but faired miserably, placing his head back onto Luka's head. "Puppy, Tala and Kai are here."

Luka sat up straighter, looking over at them, biting his lips in worry. He stood up; dusting off the knee dress he was wearing over top of a pair of pants, his jacket most likely at Kai's. Luka often wore girl clothes, not usually dress, more pants. The reason behind was really unknown, but it seemed to make him feel better, more like he could be himself. Tala gave him a slight smile, moving over to hug him, burying his face in Luka's hair. "We don't blame you in any way." Tala told him, pulling back to kiss his check, and then put his face back where it was.

Kai nodded when he looked over at him, giving a slight smile. Luka wrapped his arms around Tala, giving a slight sob as he apologized over and over again. Tala kept telling him that it was ok, rubbing his back. Kai walked away from them, moving to find a doctor.

"Yes, can I help you?" the doctor asks him, as Kai stops him.

"I would like to know Rei Kon's condition." Kai told him, not going to play any of his games.

"If you are another cop, we will tell you the same thing as the other. Since he's a neko-jin, we can't tell you anything." the doctor told him, and Kai glared at him.

"I'm not a cop, I'm his lover." Kai told the doctor, the doctor blinked, before nodding. He walked over to a nurse, asking for Rei's chart from him.

"Lets see." the doctor said as he walked back to Kai. "Shall we walk as we talk?" Kai nodded, and they started to walk back down the hall the way Kai had come. "He has a sprained ankle, quite a few scrapes, some sticks, a fever of..." he stopped to flip the chart. "…106 degree Fahrenheit. He also hit his head, thus the reason he's here in the ICU, we are not sure if he has brain damage, or if he will make it threw the night."

Kai slowly nodded as they joined the others, only them catching the last part. "What are his chances?" Tala asked, coming over to them, leaving Karsin to take care of Luka.

"And you are?" the doctor asked.

"Tala, he's with us." Kai told him, ringing an arm around Tala's waist.

The doctor slowly nodded, slightly shocked. "Its 50:50 right now, but if his fever goes down, it'll be 80:20."

Tala nodded, ringing his hands together. "Can we see him?"

"Right this way." the doctor said, turning to leave.

"Kai? Tala?" Karsin called, coming to stand next to them, an arm wrapped around Luka's waist.

"Go on home Karsin, we'll call in the morning to tell you what's going on." Kai told him, getting a nod. Luka continued to bit his lip, not looking up till Kai placed a hand on his check as he stepped away form Tala. "Don't blame yourself Luka, we don't, and I know Rei wont, so don't blame your self, ok?"

"O-Ok." Luka muttered, blushing slightly at the attention from them, a small smile on his lips. Karsin kissed the top of his head, and then lead him away. "Good-bye." Luka called back quietly.

"Bye guys." Kai told them, and then turned back to the doctor. "Lead the way."

The doctor nodded, turning once again, and lead them down the hallway to Rei's room. He opened the door with a muttered "Here it is.", and Tala gasped, pushing past him and moving over to Rei. Rei had a heart monitor, a breathing mask on, and an IV connected to him. Tala pushed a few of his slightly damp bangs back, smiling slightly at that, knowing that it took forever for his hair to dry. With the bangs out of the way, he could now see the white bandage on his forehead. Tala looked at the doctor questioningly, and he sighed.

"5 stitches on his left temple." he told them, and they nodded. Kai moved over to Tala, placing a hand on his back. Tala glanced at him, not being able to ever try to smile, then pulled a chair up and sat down, taking Rei's hand in both of his. Kai signed, looking over at the doctor, who told him to call if he got worse and left.

Kai pulled a chair up next to Tala's, taking his left hand off Rei's and holding it in his right, then reach his left up to hold Rei's smaller hand between his and Tala's. Tala glanced at him, giving him a strained smile now, holding onto Kai's hand tighter. Kai closed his eyes, telling himself that he had to be strong, that he had to stay strong no matter what. His eyes filled with tears that he fought, wanting Bryan to be there to be the strong one, because all he wanted was to curl up in Tala lap.

* * *

Kai shifted, opening his eyes, glancing over at Tala. He had his head leaning against their hands that were holding Rei's, stilling keeping a tight hold on Kai's other one. Kai shifted Tala's hand to see the watch on it, realizing that he had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago. Tala turned his head to look at him, blue eyes full of fear and sadness, then turned his head so his forehead was what was pressed against there hands.

A nurse enters, giving them a fake smile, moving over to the bed. "He is scheduled for a cat-scan now." she told them, something in her voice telling them that she could careless. "So why don't you two go get something to eat?" she suggested them.

They looked at each other, and Kai removed his hand, taking Tala's in his and removing it from Rei's too. He stood up, pulling Tala with him, and Tala gave him a pleading look, silently begging Kai not to make him leave. "Come on Tala, let's go home and change."

"I don't want to." Tala told him, looking back over at Rei's still form.

"Umm... why don't you go home and get him something other to wear then this hospital gown." the nurse suggested. Tala looked at her, then at Rei, looking at what he was wearing

"See Tal." Kai told him, pulling him into a hug. "We'll go home and change, and get something for Rei, then comeback."

Tala slowly nodded, agreeing to it. Kai lead him out by an arm around him waist, heading down to the car. They got in, and Kai picked up his cell from where he had left it, handing it to Tala. "Tal, call Karsin."

Tala nodded, dialing a number he knew well, listening to it ring. _"Hello."_ A sleep filled, annoyed voice answered the phone.

"Sorry Karsin didn't mean to wake you up." Tala told him, glancing at the clock to make sure that he'd read it right. Yep, the one in the car matched his watch, '9:58' on the dot.

_"It's ok. How is he?"_ Karsin asked, and Tala could tell that he was moving, most likely to another room so he wouldn't wake Luka.

"He made it threw the night, other then that, no real change. He's in a cat-scan right now." Tala told him, switching the phone to the other hand and ear. He looked over a Kai, sighing when he say the far away look in his eyes. He reaches over and took his hand, holding it tight again.

_"Three, right?"_ Karsin was saying, and Tala blinked.

"Sorry Kar, repeat that." Tala told him.

_"I said that he'll make it threw, he's got to be strong if he can put up with you three, right?" _Karsin told him, sighing slightly. _"I'll let you go. I hope that he gets better."_

"Thanks." Tala muttered, hanging up without a goodbye. "You ok?" he asked Kai.

Kai blinked, looking over at him, then back to the road. "Yeah, just thinking that we need to tell Bryan about this."

"I guess we should stop on our way back." Tala told him, looking back out the window.

"No, I'll go after I drop you off at the hospital. They won't let up both see him anyway, and someone should stay with Rei." Kai told him, parking the car in front of the house, rubbing his eyes. They got out, heading upstairs to shower. Tala showered first while Kai called in to re-schedule all their meetings. When Tala was done, he let Kai go while he was getting dressed. When he was done he went to Rei's room, going threw his drawers till he found his boxer and an outfit for when he got out. He headed back into his, Kai's, and Bryan's room, clothes in his arms. He pulled out a hand-bag and put them in there, then pulled out one of Bryan's large shirts, putting it in there. By the time he was done, Kai was dressed and ready to go as well.

They drove back to the hospital in silence, hand together once again. The got there, once again looking for a place to park, then did so. Kai grabbed the bag, and they walked back up to Rei's room. the nurse, a different on, smiled at them, telling them that they waited for them to get back before putting his iv back in. Tala and Kai changed him, then laid him back down in the bed so the nurse could put the IV back in. Kai had a strange thought of dressing a doll, and that thought scared him. Tala sat back down in the chair, taking Rei's hand in his, holding it. Kai kissed Rei's head, then gave Tala a soft kisses on the lips. "I'll be back later."

"OK." Tala muttered, placing a light kiss against the back of Rei's hand, and then placed his forehead against his and Rei's hands, placing his other hand with Rei's.

Kai left, getting back into the car and driving to the station. He parked, sitting there, trying to get he courage to do what he was about to do. He did know how he was going to tell Bryan what happened, that he hadn't kept Rei save. He finally got out, and headed inside; telling the guy what he was doing there. One of them lead the way, and he fallowed down the halls, feeling like he was walking to his death.

He entered a conference like room, and found Bryan already sitting in the room. They left him there, a cop standing away from them by the door as he sat down at the table. Bryan moved his chair over next to Kai's, giving him a hug, placing his nose into Kai's hair, breathing deeply.

"I'm missing you and Tal and Kitten so much." Bryan told him, and Kai bit his tongue. "Are they going to come visit later?"

"Bryan." Kai muttered, and Bryan pulled back from him to look at him. He had heard something in his voice, and was wondering what was wrong.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Bryan asked, pulling Kai's head up to look into his eyes.

"Tala and I had a meeting on the other side of the country, so we asked Luka to spend some time with Kitten. They went ice-skating, and Rei fell threw the ice. He's in the hospital right now, and they don't know if he's going to make it, not if they can't get his fever down."Bryan hugged him again, and Kai let the tears fall. "I sorry."

"You aren't to blame, or Luka." Bryan told him, trying to get a grip on what had happened.

"I feel like I am." Kai muttered. "And Tala's braking down, and I'm trying to stay strong, I'm trying. But, damn-it Bryan, I can't! I don't know what to do, and Tala needs me too."

"Tala will understand Kai, I understand." he whispered against Kai's head. "It's ok to be scared Kai, remember that, ok? And Rei's strong, he'll be fine, he has to be, he will be."

"We need you." Kai told him, hugging him, and then pulling back.

"I can't be there." Bryan told him, sighing, pulling Kai back to him. "I don't know when I can be either."

"I know." Kai muttered, tightening his arms around Bryan. "I'll see if I can convene Tala to come see you, I think he needs it."

"You do that." Bryan told him. "I'd really like it, and I'll see what I can do for him."

"I will." Kai told him with a smile. "You always have a way of making him feel better." Kai added. "On a better note, Rei admitted that he loved us." Kai told him.

"I know, his songs say it." Bryan told him as he stood up. Kai smiled slightly, nodding his head, sitting back. As he looked at Bryan, he couldn't help thinking how orange was not his color. "Love you."

"Love you too Bry." Kai told him, watching as he was lead out of the room. He got up and headed back out to the car, getting in. he sat there, eyes closed, thinking. Not sure why, his mind went back to Rei's favorite song to sing. 'I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath. Truly, madly, deeply, do...' (1) Were part of the lyrics, and it made him smile, realizing that Bryan was right. Rei had always been telling them that he loved them, they just hadn't stop to realize it. He figured that Bryan had a lot of time to think now that he was where he was, and Kai thought that may be a good thing. He didn't like him being there, but at least he wasn't working himself to death now.

He turned the key, and started the car, backing out. He drove, seeing the area in a new way. He could remember doing things in most of the places he passed with one of his lover. He could remember going to the cafe with Rei, walking with Bryan looking for a birthday gift for Tala, ditching work with Tala to see what was new around town, going on his first date with Tala, his first date with both Tala and Bryan. He realized that Bryan was right, that Rei would be ok; they still had so many memories to make with him. Many memories that Kai wanted to make so bad with him, with the four of them together, that it hurt.

He turned and headed back to the hospital, back to Tala and Rei. He could go back and think about those memories later, he had that time. Once again he parked at the hospital, and headed up to Rei's room. He wasn't to surprise that Tala was in the same position as he was when he left. He stood there, watching his slightly older love and younger lover. He sighed, telling himself that it would be ok, that Rei would be fine in a few days.

"Hey Tal, I'm back." Tala raised his head, looking at him, tear marks on his checks. "What's wrong?"

"He-" Tala stopped, letting out a small sob. "He's in a coma."

* * *

(1) Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada

* * *

I know it's a little short, but I couldn't help leaving it that way!

I only need **10 more reviews**… which is going to be 46 reviews! Please don't make be have to ask for them again, you all can give me 6 right? I mean, that not that much… and I know you are very loyal to me… or I hope you are.


	9. Aki

HEY! Ok! Sorry that it took so long! my cpu is glitchy and then...well...no affence to RussiansNekojinlover -my beta- but it took some time to fix everything wrong with it! She helps soooooooo much! And now you can make since of it...which you couldnt before...right RussiansNekojinlover...well...here it is!!!!

Desclaimer: not mine.../cryies/...i wish they were!!!

warnings: ...well...do I need to say?

Pairing:...once again...do I need to say?

* * *

**This chapter covers the span of about 2 or three weeks total...so I hope you all dont mind that!**

* * *

Bryan sighed, sitting down in one of the hard chairs. Just yesterday Kai had visited him and now another visitor. He was hoping it wasn't anything more then Kai convincing Tala to visit.

The door opened and Bryan looked up. He verily registered Tala's red hair before said red head was in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Tala's, kissing the top of his head. "Tal?" His response was to hold onto Bryan tighter. Kai's words now made more since as to why he needed to be strong for their red haired lover. "What's wrong?"

"He's…He's going to die." Tala told him.

"Kai said he still has a chance." Bryan told him.

"No he doesn't!" Tala told him. "He's in a coma Bryan! There's on a 20 chance he'll wake up! They might as well say he's going to die tomorrow."

Bryan closed his eyes, sighing deeply. That made since why it was hitting so hard for him. Tala's mom had died in a coma after a car crash, and she had had a 30 chance of waking. "He'll wake up." Bryan kissed his head. "I know he will. Rei's too stubborn to die."

"That's what dad said too." Tala shifted to look up at him. "But she wasn't, and Rei…"

"Will be fine." Bryan finished. "Trust me, Rei's not going anywhere."

"OK." Tala muttered, giving in. He kissed Bryan lightly on the lips. "Let's go home."

"You know I can't."

"You can." Tala insisted. "I can bail you out."

"No Tala." Bryan shook his head.

"Yes!" Tala told him, sitting up straighter. "You have to come see Rei!"

"I will when I'm out." Bryan said with a sigh. "Its better I stay here."

"But you may never get to see him again." Tala muttered.

"I believe I will, I truly do." Bryan explained. "And you should too. Don't give up on him, if you, Kai, and I do, then he won't have a chance."

"There's a chance?"

"There's always a chance." Bryan said, placing his face in Tala's hair. "Tala, don't leave everything to Kai, he's as scared and hurt as you are. Help him."

"I promise." Tala muttered, closing his eyes.

"Bryan, time." The cop called. Bryan nodded, shifting to get Tala to move. Tala slide off his lap, standing in front of him. Bryan stood, smiling at him, then kissed him.

"Look after them." Bryan begged him.

"I will, I promise." Tala told him. "Look after yourself." Bryan nodded. He turned and followed the officer out of the room.

* * *

Tala pulled into his reserved space nest to Kai's. He wasn't dressed for work, but he figured that didn't matter, he could fire anyone who said something. He got out, heading into the building. He didn't acknowledge anyone as he made his was up to the top floor, heading towards the door on the left. 

Kai looked up when he entered, and smiled. "Tala."

"Kai." He responded, moving over to him. He pushed the documents away, then sat down in front of him. "How are you?"

"Alright." He said, laying his head in Tala's offered lap. "How'd it go with Bry?"

"I feel better." Tala told him, playing with blue-gray hair. "I love you."

"I know." Kai said, looking up at him. "We're not going to lose Rei?" he said in a way that it sounded like a question.

"No." Tala whispered, bending down and kissed his deck. "Is there anything you need help with? Anything you need me to do?"

"No." Kai muttered, turning his head to burry his face in Tala's lap. "Don't move."

"I won't." Tala told him, picking up a discarded file. He reaches over and hit the intercom button for the secretary. "Aki?" he called, there was some shuffling, and Tala figured her fiancé had brought her lunch.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Get me all the urgent documents out of my office." Tala told her.

"Yes sir." The blonde said. Tala then reaches over and turned on the lamp, bending the neck so he could read. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Tala called, and Aki came in with a few folders. "That's all?"

"Yes sir." Aki said. "Umm…sir-…" Aki stuttered, placing them on the desk. "Can…"

"What do you need Aki?" Kai asked, shifting to look at her.

"Can I…" she stopped. "Have tomorrow off?"

"That's fine." Kai told her. "As long as you get that monkey out of my building." He added, a hint of joking in his voice.

"Right away sir!" Aki said, laughing.

"And Aki." Tala called.

"Something else?" She asked. "Besides moving the meetings."

"First name." Tala told her, and Aki blushed, nodding. "Lights." He called after her as she walked away. She flipped them off, then shut the door behind her.

"Picking on Blondie again?"

"Yep, and when she gets the names down, she will get a raise." Tala told him. "She works too hard."

"We work too hard." Kai committed and Tala agreed.

"Get some sleep love." Kai told him. Kai nodded, allowing himself to sleep. "Sweet dreams my lovely phoenix." He said, then picked up a pen and started to go over his and Kai's things.

* * *

Kai reach over, grapping the phone before its second ring, hoping it hadn't woken Tala. "Hello?" he asked, looking across the living room to see Tala still lying on the couch, not disturbed. 

-Kai?-

"Hey Karsin." He said, sighing.

-Bad time?-

"No, just reading some things for work, could use a distraction." He told him, causing Karsin to laugh. "So, what do you need?"

-How's…Rei?- Karsin asked. –Luka wants to know.- he added.

"Tell Luka that's he's out of the ICU." Kai said with a sigh. "Then move away from him."

He heard Karsin do as asked, babbling about things he'd done that day as he moved. -Anything else?-

"He's in a coma." Kai told him.

-WHAT!- he shouted just like Kai knew he would.

-What happened?- Luka's asked, his voice softer from being far away.

-Umm…- Karsin muttered. –Tala's not feeling well.- he continued. –Is he alright?-

"20 chance of waking up." Kai explained, knowing that he meant Rei.

-Hope he gets better.- Karsin said. –Talk to ya later.-

"Bye." Kai said, hanging up.

Kai watched Tala, counting his breathing. '14' in one minute, that meant he was still asleep. He sighed in relief. Kai figured this was the first time he'd slept in the last three days.

He looked back down at the file in his hand and started to read.

Kai stopped, rubbing his eyes, then reread it, and again. He sighed, sitting the papers down, it not making any since. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Kai?" Tala called. Kai blinked his eyes open, yawning. "Fell asleep again?"

"Yeah." He muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Tala picked up the discarded folder, reading it once.

"Why do they have to make it so complicated?" Tala complained, picking up a pen and signing it. "The new computers will be dropped off the day after tomorrow."

Kai sighed. "That's what it was about?"

"Sill having trouble with these things?" Tala asked, adding it to the stack of complete files that they had done since they'd gotten home.

"Your department." Kai reminded him.

"What will you do if I quit?" Tala asked.

"Get Aki to do it." He said with a shrug. "She's the one that taught you." Kai pointed out, and Tala laughed.

"Then fire me if she'll do it for less." Tala suggested.

"She may be able to do that, but she can't do _**everything**_ that you do for me." Kai smirked and Tala went red.

"That was once and your birthday." Tala told him, glaring.

"I'm not complaining." Kai said. "I've had you there, Bryan's had me, and I'm sure you once…came wait till…"

"Rei." Tala finished, grabbing Kai's arm. He pulled him up, then sat down, pulling Kai into his lap. "I know."

"I forgot, just for a moment I forgot where he was." Kai said, sighing. "Like he was sleeping upstairs, or helping Bry with dinner…I forgot…just forgot where…"

"It's hard." Tala agreed. "To want to not think about it, but it's the only thing that's there."

"Let's go to bed." Kai said.

"We just got up."

"So." Kai asked, yawning. "We're sleep deprived." Kai stood, pulling Tala up with him. "Will we see Rei tomorrow at lunch?"

"Sure." Tala said, sighing. "Let take Driger with us."

"Yeah." Kai agreed, leading the way upstairs. Tala followed, holding his had. They entered the room, and lay down on the big bed, one that was too big for just the two of them.

* * *

"OH!...umm…Mr.…umm…K-Kai…T-a-Tala…" both looked up from theirs menus, straight at their waiter. 

"Aki, giving up secretary work for waiter work?" Tala asked, making a mental note to increase her pay.

"No, I'm helping Yushi out before my doctor's appointment." She said, blushing.

"Is that so?" Tala asked, smiling. "That's nice of you…so when's the wedding date set for? We'd like to come."

"Umm…were thinking in about two months." She said, a happy look in her gray eyes. "I'll make sure you're on the list." She added.

"We need to get ready to look for a sub while you're out on maternity leave?" Kai asked, causing her to blush again. "That's what to appointment is for, right?"

"Y-yes sir." Aki said. "Umm…I mean….yes Kai."

"Congratulations." Tala told her.

"Thank you!" Aki smiled. "If you'd like me to train a replacement…"

"No, we aren't going to fire you." Kai said. "You can work till your 7th month if you wish…then come back when your ready."

"But, that could be a year's time! Maybe more!" Aki protested.

"You'll always have a job as our secretary." Tala told her, laughing. "And you fell that bad about it, then you can come back sooner with the baby if you can't find a nanny."

"I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry…now aren't you supposed to be taking our orders?" Kai asked.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" she said, walking off.

"Where…"

"I know them silly." She said smiling, then headed off.

"I think we should be worried that she knows everything." Kai sighed.

"That's what makes her so good." Tala explained. "I'll ask Luka if he'd like to work for us during that time…maybe keep him on after to split up the work…ya know."

"Sounds good."

"Here you go!" Aki said, causing them to jump.

"That was fast." Tala committed.

"We try to be." She said, pouring them each a cup of coffee, sitting a bottle of honey on the table. "Enjoy!"

"We will." Tala said. "Oh, and Aki." He called, and she looked back at them. "Kai and I been meaning to tell you. You're getting a 3 raise starting this paycheck."

"Really!"

"Yep!"

"Thank you." She said, turning back around to leave. "It's on the house." She added, and then disappeared into the back room.

"Damn, didn't even give us a chance to object." Tala muttered.

"Maybe we should promote her so she can go to our meetings for us." Kai suggested.

"Her and Rei." Tala added. "They both got talent for it."

"They do." Kai agreed, starting to eat. Tala picked up the honey, adding it to his coffee. He preferred caramel, but this would do. He then started to eat he breakfast as well. When they finished, they left a twenty on the table for Aki. If she wasn't going to let them pay, then they would leave her a big tip.

* * *

"Coming!" Karsin yelled, getting off the couch. He made his way to the door, opening it. "Hey Tal." 

"Can I come in?" the redhead asked, smiling.

"Well…"

"Kar." Luka called, giggling, looking up at him. "Let him in!"

"Thanks puppy-dog." Tala said, stepping in and kicking off his shoes. Tala sighed. He'd always loved their apartment. It was small, but had a warm feeling about it.

When you first walked in, to your right was a small closet, the other half of it had a pantry in it that you could get to threw a door on the wall that made the outside of them. In front of you, and slightly to the left was a living room, and to the right was the dinning area. Karsin had put in a small island and a wall that covered all the area around it making a small table like thing between kitchen and dinning area. He had built a stove in the top and an oven inside of it. There was a curtain hanging in front of a small hall right out side of the kitchen door, straight in front of the front door. It lead to the bedroom on the right and bath on the left.

"What cha doin' here?" Karsin asked, plopping back down on the black couch.

"To steal your boyfriend." He said, watching Luka threw the gap over the island. Luka looked up at him, bright red.

"What i-is it?"

"Well…Aki's –our secretary- will be going on maternity leave in a few months." Tala said. "We were wondering if you'd like to come work for us."

"What 'bout when she gets back?" Karsin asked, giving Tala a warning look.

"We've been planning on getting a second one…so if he wants, he can start tomorrow."

"I'd love to!" Luka said, sitting the last cookie on a cooling rack. That was another thing Tala liked about this place, Luka always had something baking. Bryan said that Karsin was always brining in things that Luka baked…and Bryan often brought them home for them too…

Luka came around threw the door and hugged Tala. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Tala laughed, hugging him back. "You're welcome."

Luka pulled away, looking up at him. "You-…You're not mad about what happened to R-R-Rei?"

"No." Tala told him, kissing his head like he would do to Rei to reassure him. "Never."

"Thank you."

"Now then…Business over with, how about a cookie?" Tala asked. Luka laughed, going over to the island. He picked up a napkin from the constant stack there and brought Tala a triple chip-chocolate chip-peanut butter cookie.

"Umm…here." Luka said, holding it out.

"Thanks." Tala said, taking it.

"'Ka." Karsin called, standing up and wrapping his arms around Luka from behind. "Tal's had your cookies before, he likes them."

"You'll have to give us some of the recipes." Tala said. "Bry likes to bake sometimes."

Luka shook his head. "I can't, I don't know them…I just…"

"Its ok, Rei's the same way." Tala said. "He makes some good home made ice cream." Tala's phone went off, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah Kai?" he asked, knowing the ring tone.

-Where are you?- Kai asked, a hint of worry in his voice. –I thought you'd be back by now.-

"Stopped in a Kar's place" He said. "Luka, can I have a few of these to take home?"

"Sure!" he said, pulling away from Karsin, heading to the kitchen.

"See ya soon." Tala told Kai, then hung up. Luka came back holding out a tin with about six cookies in it, covered in plastic wrap and a ribbon holding it on.

"You ever think of opening a shop?" Tala asked, and Luka shock his head no. "We may ask you to make something like this for the employees about Christmas time."

Luka blushed. "I-I'm not that good."

"I believe you are." Tala said, moving to slide his shoes back on. "Think about it…see ya tomorrow." He added as an afterthought, heading out the door.

"See ya." Karsin called after him, then closed the door.

Tala headed out and to his car. He got in, putting the cookies on the other seat, then headed off. He pulled in front of the house, and turned off the car. He got his things and got out, heading inside. "Kai!" he called, kicking off his shoes.

"In here!" he called. Tala sighed, heading to the office. Sure enough, there was Kai. He walked over, sitting the cookies next to him on the desk.

"From Luka." Tala said as he pulled his tie off, then the jacket.

"Did he except?" Kai asked, opening the container and taking one. Tala nodded, untucking his shirt as well. He glances at the calendar. "Don't." Kai told him, catching it. "It's not going to help."

"It's been 18 days." Tala whispered, sitting down in Kai's lap, taking the last bit of his cookie and eating it.

"I know." Kai muttered, holding the redhead close. "I want him to wake up too, but we can't make him."

"I wish Bry was here." Tala muttered.

"They solved the assassination of that senator." Kai told him. "It was announced today."

"So they can get back to Bry's case?"

"Yeah."

"He'll be home soon?"

"I believe so."

"And Rei?"

"What do you think?"

"He'll wake up." Tala said, smiling at him.

"Soon." Kai added.

"Soon." Tala agreed, once again looking at the calendar.

On the other side of town Bryan was thinking the same thing as a hand twitched elsewhere in town.

**TBC**

REVIEW!!


	10. A Witch Named Kani Yukashi

Chapter ten…sorry it took so long to update…suffering from a form of writers block that I get ideas for everything but what I WANT to write! sigh

Well….you know the pairing and warning's so…on with the stories...

**SLUTTY FOC IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

**

* * *

**

Tala reaches up, pushing a piece of hair out of Rei's face, placing it behind his pointed ear. He wondered how he missed it when he braided Rei's hair a few minutes ago. He pulled the blanket back up, and then sat down in the chair.

It was his lunch hour and like every day he spent it by Rei's bed side. Tala was waiting for those gold eyes to open, waiting for Rei to smile again. 'There's a chance.' He kept reminding himself. 'Rei's still breathing on his own, there's still a chance.'

Karsin had told them that they were starting the investigation again. He was sure Bryan would be out in a few days time. Karsin, like most (if not all) thought that Bryan was innocent. Tala and Kai hoped that he was right, they wanted Bryan back so badly.

A nurse came in, interrupting his thoughts. She started to check Rei over.

"When will he wake up?" Tala asked her, hoping she'd say that he was.

"I'm not sure." She told him, not looking up. "A few days I would say."

"You mean…"

"That he's coming out of it." She finished, smiling at him. "But it may be a few days, there's been no movement from him as of yet."

"But he will wake up?" Tala pressed.

"Yes." She told him, leaving. "Talk to him." With her last words she closed the door.

Tala smiled, moving his chair closer. He took Rei's hand in his two, leaning forward. "Rei? Kitten?" He called. "They said you're going to wake up now. That you're going to be OK. They said it may be a few days, but soon. Kar said Bry should be coming home soon, isn't that great? ...so you have to wake up, OK? We miss you so much Rei. We love you…I love you."

"What are you doing?"

Tala turned, smiling. Kai blinked, wondering what had caused such a happy smile on to his red haired lovers face for the first time in weeks. "Kai…they said he's waking up. They said that in a few days we'll have him back…Kai…we'll have our Kitten back." Tala kissed Rei's fingers. "Rei, Kai's here." Tala gave him a look that said to say something.

"Rei." His voice sounded horse to even him. "Rei." He tried again. "Tala and I miss you…Bryan does too, even if he isn't here to say so."

"Please come back. Come back to us Rei." Tala pleaded. "Please."

"He'll come back. He will." Kai assured him, sitting down on the bed. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

Tala smiled. He took a hold of Kai's shirt, pulling him down and kissing him. Kai willingly returned it, a hand on the back of Tala's head, holding onto that soft red hair. Kai pulled back to breath, then kissed Tala again, this time harder and more passionate. He slipped his tongue into Tala's mouth, enjoying the moan he got. He pulled back, turning his head to the side to catch his breath. Tala laid his head against Kai, his free arm moving from the shirt to around Kai's waist, the other still holding onto Rei's hand. Kai reach down, stroking the side of Rei's face, a content smile on his face. "I got to get back to the office. You coming or staying?"

Tala bit his lip, sighing. He pulling back, looking down at Rei, wanting to stay. Not looking up he answered. "I can't…meeting."

"Tal." Kai kissed his head. "Stay…" Tala looked up at him, then shook his head. "Yes, I'll cover for you. We won't get any work done. If you stay, I'll be able to get some work done, even if it's just a little."

"Alright." Tala agreed. "The meetings at 3:30. It's nothing to important, just a meeting with a few stock holders…you know." Tala shook his head in annoyance. "Then get anything you or I will need and get back here."

"If I'm not here by 5, either the 'mighty' people have gotten feed up with me and murdered me, or Aki and/or Luka have kidnapped me." Kai told him.

"Alright." Tala said, laughing slightly. "Drive safe."

"That's the only words of advice you have for me?" Kai asked, standing.

"All you need…now get going!" Tala told him. Kai laughed, kissing him lightly. "Remember to drive safe though!"

"I will." Kai told him, heading out.

"Oh! Tell Luka that Rei's alright!" Tala called after him. Kai nodded, leaving Tala be. Tala looked back down at Rei, rubbing the back of his hand with this thumb. "Its just you and me for a few hours. Don't worry, Kai will be back soon."

* * *

Kai sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was tired of listening to them fight. "Enough!" he snapped at them, causing them to jump and look at him. "If all you're going to do is argue, there's a bar three streets over."

"Are you implying that were drunk?" Mr. Nashi Vaquize asked, the white haired 67 year old man looked offended, his blue eyes holding slight anger.

"No." he said sarcastically. "I was saying that you're completely sane."

"Why you!"

"Tala and I hold 60 of the shares between us." Kai reminded him. There were two men and one woman, between them they had about 25. Bryan, Karsin/Luka, Aki, and Rei's part was about 8 of them together. The remaining 7 was split between the 100's of people that had a piece of it.

The woman smiled, her teeth showing. Miss Kani Yukashi. She was the next behind him and Tala, owning 12. She was a gold digger. "How could we ever forget." She committed. "And may I ask why you are here instead of Mr. Ivanov, Mr. Hiwatari."

"I told him I'd take today's meeting, he had something else to do." Kai explained, and she giggled.

"I heard he isn't here. That he left before lunch."Mr. Yauni Kashini told him. Kashini was a 43 year old man that kept his brown hair neat at all times, black rimmed glasses on his face almost hiding green eyes.

"Yes." Kai told him. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, shouldn't he be here? He does know more about what's going on in these meeting." Kashini told him.

"That may be true, but I co-own this company." Kai reminded him. He and Kashini didn't get along. "Just because I don't come to these meetings doesn't mean I don't know what's happening in them." Kashini let out a sound close to a growl. "Now then, what we need to get done is just what the pay range should be."

"What does it matter? You'll pay them whatever you want." Kashini snapped.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. This meeting is adjourned." Kai told them, standing. "I have another meeting I _must _get to." He pushed his chair in, leaving.

"Mr. Hiwatari." Yukashi called, fallowing him into the elevator.

"What floor?" he asked her. She giggled.

"I don't mind riding_ up_ with you." She said. Kai growled, knowing she meant more them the trip to the top floor. She pushed the button, batting amber-brown eyes at him.

"What do you want?" he asked her, and she giggled again.

"You of course." She said. "I know that's why you said you'd take the meeting." She added, moving closer to him as the door shut, and he took a slight step back. She pulled the hair clip out, causing her mid back black hair to fall down. "Why else would you take it, let alone let Mr. Ivanov leave the office unless you wanted to take _me_ back up."

"Look Mrs. Yukashi, I'm not interested." Kai told her, shaking his head. "I'm gay. Everyone knows that I'm with Tala."

"He find out you were cheating, isn't that the truth?" she tried again, pulling something out of her purse. "That you really do like women?"

"What are you yapping about?" he snapped, glaring.

"This silly!" she said, giggling, handing him the front page of a Tabloid. "You're message to me, the one saying that you want me. Going on a date with her was a brilliant way to send it."

'Kai Hiwatari cheats on lovers with a women.' the headline read. Under it was a picture of him and Rei holding hands at the zoo. That seemed like such a long time ago.

"She is pretty, but nothing on me, right darling?" Miss. Yukashi giggled again.

"Rei." he told her.

"You even remember her name!(1)" she laughed. "Poor girl, must of thought she had a chance."

"He." Kai corrected. "This is Rei Kon."

"H-He?" she stuttered, snatching the paper back, shacking her head. "Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, laughing.

"Rei' a boy." he assured her, taking it back. He folded it up and slipped it into his pocket to take to Tala later, it was a good picture of him and Rei. "Rei went to school with Bryan, Tala and I." Kai told her, smirking. "The four of us shared a dorm. He came to live with us about seven months ago."

"Why are you holding hands!" she asked him.

"Rei likes to hold hands." he shrugged. "He's a bit childish like that."

"So...So you are gay?" she asked, staring at him.

"Yep." he told her, sighing. "Nor was I cheating."

"Then why isn't Tala here if your not fighting!" she yelled at him, causing Aki and Luka to look at them as they stepped off the elevator.

"He's at the hospital." Kai told her. "With Rei. He fell in the ice a few weeks back and ended up in a coma. I told him to stay with Rei."

"Something wrong? Did he g-get wor-worse?" Luka asked, looking scared.

"No." Kai said, shaking his head. "Sorry Luka, I forgot to tell you earlier. The doctors think he'll wake up in the next few days."

Luka smiled, tears appearing in his eyes. Aki gasped, jumping up. "Oh honey, don't cry." she said, hugging him. "Its OK." she told him, rubbing his back. She was going to be a wonderful mother.

"I...I have to call Kar." he said, wiping his eyes. "I have to te-tell him the good news."

"Of course." she told him. "Kai, his phones dead."

"Use the one in Tala's office." Kai told her. "Go with him Aki. Keep an eye on him and get the documents too."

"Yes sir!" she told him, leading Luka into the other room. "Come on honey, let's call that hunk of a boyfriend you got."

Kai sighed, shaking his head. He could just see the blush that went with the giggle that Luka had just done.

"Why do they call you Kai, Mr. Hiwatari?" Miss. Yukashi asked. Kai closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow down, he had forgotten that she was there.

"What do you want?" he asked, heading into his office, and she followed.

"You want me." she told him.

"Miss. Yukashi, I haven't, don't, and won't want you." Kai told her, collecting things off his desk, putting them into his brief case.

"You do!" she insisted. "You want me-"

"Kai!" Luka called, coming in. Kai raised an eyebrow at the slightly older man, surprised that he had raised his voice. "Karsin is on line 1, he says it's important."

"Alright." Kai told him. "Leave." he told Miss. Yukashi. "Or I'll call security."

She huffed, turning around and stomping out of the office.

"Good rittens." Aki said. "I hate that women. Come on Luka, back to work." she told him. The 28 year old women then left, and Luka followed.

Kai picked up the phone. "Yeah Kar?"

/Just got the word. Bryan's going to be released tonight at 8./ Karsin told him, laughing. /Thought I'd tell you the good new...make the fact Rei is waking up even better./

"Thanks." Kai told him, sighing. Finally everything was going to be OK. Finally. "Got to go, heading back to the hospital. Tala's going to love this. Tell Bry we'll be there, OK?"

/Sure/ Karsin told him, laughing again.

"You'll have to have dinner at our place soon." Kai told him. "We'll let Luka and Rei cook."

/Sounds good. Divine even./ Karsin said. /I'll let you go. Talk to ya later./

"Sure, bye." Kai said, hanging up. He sighed, then pushed the intercom. "Aki, those documents."

"Coming right up." she said. Kai closed the case, heading out into the other room. Luka looked up, smiling at him.

"What did Kar have to say?"

"Bryan's getting out." Kai told him, sitting the case down, putting the documents in it that Aki had just handed him. "I'll leave it to you."

"Yes sir." She said, smiling. "I'll go over some of the less important things and sign them."

"Thanks, I don't know what Tala and I would do without you." Kai said. Aki was really their assistant, but she loved working at that secretary desk. T wasn't that busy of a job so it didn't matter to them. Her being able to do both jobs just showed that if something happened to them, she would be able to take care of the company just fine.

"You'd be fine." she told him. "Now go on, Luka and I have it all covered." she said. "Just get back to Tala and...um..."

"Rei." Luka helped. "His name is Rei."

"Rei." she finished, laughing slightly. "You know me, can't remember a name without a face to put with it."

"Tal and I will bring him in after he gets better." Kai told her, adjusting his tied. Aki rolled her eyes, taking it from him with a swat of her hand. She pulled it off and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket.

"You're going to lose it and that jacket once you're outside, so what's the point?" she nodded once. Aki had a habit of treating them both like children, but she was almost 10 years older. Tala once made a comment that it was funny that she had trouble calling them by their names but had no issue with treating them like children. "Get out of here."

"Alright, see you two." Kai told them, heading out. He got back onto the elevator, pushing the button for the garage. He then sat the brief case down and removed the jacket. The elevator continued down, coming to a stop a few minutes later. He stepped off and glared at who was standing there.

"Hello Mr. Hiwatari." Miss. Yukashi told him.

"Goodbye." he answered, walking past her to his car.

His car was one of the few things he spent money on. It was his baby really, and it came second only to Bryan, Tala, and Rei. It was a shinny black 1956 Thunderbird that he'd spent a pretty penny fixing up so that he could drive it from day to day.

Actually all their cars were expensive, and that was one of the few pleasures that they let themselves have. Tala drove a pale ice blue 1966 Shelby Mustang. Bryan had his work bike from the station (which he use only when on duty), but his day to day motorcycle was a dark purple and silver 1999 BMW K1200RS, while Karsin drove a 2006 Yamaha YZF-R6. The last of their collection was a white, black rimmed 2007 series 7 BMW. It was really a family car since they took that one when the went out or if the two of them had a business meeting.

He unlocked the door to his Thunderbird, putting the brief case and jacket on the passenger seat.

"I wish to apologize. I mean, for being so forward. You haven't broken up with Mr. Ivanov and that cop yet." she said. Kai sighed. "I can wait till you do."

"You can?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." she told him, smiling to sweetly to be real.

"Then do prepare to wait forever. If by chance something happens, something drastic that makes me leave Tal and Bry, I wouldn't come to you. I would go to Rei." Kai informed her.

"Rei!" she screeched. "But...why! I look way better then him! How can you pick him -A BOY- over me!"

"I'm gay." Kai reminded her. "Not bi...gay. Besides, I don't think you're see him in form fitting clothes. That's way hotter then you'd ever be." She glared at him...or attempted to. The only glare Kai really feared was Luka's... There's nothing that kid couldn't do when mad. Kai smirked at her. "Rei's hot and he has the sexiest ass." Kai opened his door again. "I've got to go." He got in and pulled away, heading out. He figured that he should stop for something for Tala to eat...but where?

* * *

Tala rubbed his eyes, watching Rei. The lack of sleep had finally started to catch up with him. No matter what he did he just couldn't seem to sleep anymore. Kai had suggested sleeping pills, bit when he was younger his parents had him on medication for being hyper. It wasn't ADD or ADHD, just that he had had to much energy. Now he hatted taking any kind of medication, hell...he'd rather suffer then take Aspirin for a headache.

His eyes slipped shut again. A white line appeared, drawing his attention. He snapped his eyes open, taking a few deep breaths. He'd dozed off...

He picked up his phone, which was putting off one of those annoying ring tones that sound like it's from the 50's.

"Who is it?" he asked, annoyed. His cell was private and he didn't know that number. The ring alone told him it wasn't someone he knew because most of his list had rings for just them.

/Mr. Ivanov?/ a female asked.

Tala blinked, that voice was familiar. "Yes. You are?"

/It's Miss. Yukashi./ she answered.

"Ahh...what do you want?" he asked her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

/I think you need to here this./ she said.

"_**I wish to apologize. I mean, for being so forward. You haven't broken up wit Mr. Ivanov and that cop yet.**__**"**__** Miss. Yukashi's voice came, followed by a sigh from Kai. **__**"**__**I can wait till you do.**__**"**_

"_**You can?**__**"**__** Kai asked.**_

"_**Yes.**__**"**__** she told him.**_

"_**Then do prepare to wait forever. If by chance something happens, something drastic that makes me leave Tal and Bry, I wouldn't come to you. I would go to Rei.**__**"**__** Kai informed her.**_

"_**Rei!**__**"**__** she screeched. **__**"**__**But...why! I look way better then him! How can you pick him -A BOY- over me!**__**"**_

"_**I'm gay.**__**"**__** Kai reminded her. **__**"**__**Not bi...gay. Besides, I don't think you're see him in form fitting clothes. That's way hotter then you'd ever be. Rei's hot and he has the sexiest ass.**__**"**__** Kai opened his door again. **__**"**__**I've got to go.**__**"**_

Tala laughed.

/Mr. Ivanov?/ she asked. /Are you alright? I know its a shock, him thinking and saying that behind your back./

"Nah." Tala told her. "It's alright, besides its true. Rei does have the hottest ass."

/But...he wants to leave you for that...that...that whore!/

"Watch what you are saying." Tala growled out. "You don't know him."

/But...he is./ she insisted.

"He may have been...but he isn't one!" Tala snapped. "Now what do you need Miss Yukashi?"

/I was just looking out for you./ she explained. /To let you know to be on the look out. He's going to steel Kai for you./

"It you must know, all three of us love Rei. The other two know, Rei knows." Tala told her. "And Rei will be our lover."

/Wha-/

"Good day." He told her, hanging up. "Bitch." he muttered, rubbing his eyes out of annoyance and sleepiness.

He glanced back up at Rei and gasped as gold eyes stared back at him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he smiled. "Morning Tiger."

* * *

(1) Rei means Gratitude in Japanese...its a girls name.

* * *

Review plz!! tell me what you want to happen next!!! 


	11. and the Kitten awakens

Hey everyone!! I am soooooooooo sorry!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYY!!! I didn't mean to take so long...its just that I was having creative block! (not writers...ideas were they...just couldn't seem to want to do anything about it!)

* * *

**Encase you may have forgotten what happened last chapter: They were told Rei was waking up and Bryan was going to be released. You also met Miss. Yukashi, who wants either Tala or Kai. She tries to brake them up with telling Tala that Kai loves Rei. Then Rei woke up...**

* * *

**NOTE: **

anything in _**'BKTR' **_is memories.

* * *

In the last Chapter:

/Mr. Ivanov?/ she asked. /Are you alright? I know its a shock, him thinking and saying that behind your back./

"Nah." Tala told her. "It's alright, besides its true. Rei does have the hottest ass."

/But...he wants to leave you for that...that...that whore!/

"Watch what you are saying." Tala growled out. "You don't know him."

/But...he is./ she insisted.

"He may have been...but he isn't one!" Tala snapped. "Now what do you need Miss Yukashi?"

/I was just looking out for you./ she explained. /To let you know to be on the look out. He's going to steel Kai for you./

"It you must know, all three of us love Rei. The other two know, Rei knows." Tala told her. "And Rei will be our lover."

/Wha-/

"Good day." He told her, hanging up. "Bitch." he muttered, rubbing his eyes out of annoyance and sleepiness.

He glanced back up at Rei and gasped as gold eyes stared back at him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he smiled. "Morning Tiger."

* * *

Rei looked up at Tala, watching him cry. "Umm...What's wrong?" he asked, his voice horse.

"Nothing...Nothing at all Kitten."

"Kitten?..."Rei blinked. "Umm...Who?...Who is Kitten...And who are you?"

Tala gasped, looking straight into the Neko-jins confused eyes. "What?"

"I don't know who you are....I don't know who I am." Rei told him quietly, looking away as more tears fell down Tala's cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's...It's ok...It's ok baby." He whispered, reaching over and pushing the 'call' button. "It will be ok."

Rei nodded, looking back up at the red head. He was really handsome, even beautiful. Rei felt himself blush, looking into the glossy blue eyes. 'Why does it hurt. Why does it hurt to see him crying. Who is he? I don't care who I am...But I want to know who he is.'

"You called?" the nurse asked, coming in. She glance at the red heads tears and then to the bed. "Good morning Mr. Kon." she said with a smile.

"He doesn't remember anything." Tala told her, wiping his tears away. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had to calm down. Rei having amnesia wouldn't be so bad, at least he was awake now. They could find a way to get those memories back, that they could do. As long as they had one of them back, as long as they got one of them back, the other was sure to follow. Now that Rei was ok, Bryan would be ok. They would get him back, Tala knew that. Somehow he knew that.

"Alright. We'll get his head scanned to see if he's ok." the nurse said, not looking all that worried. "I'll set it up and have the doctor come see you."

"Thank you." He said, nodding. Rei looked at him, his eyes asking a thousand silent questions.

"You seem to know me...but how?" Rei asked, reaching up and whipping at his eyes.

"We're...close friend." Tala told him, reaching out to brush at Rei's bangs. Rei flinched slightly, eyes closing. Tala sighed, lowering his hand. "Sorry."

"No...Its me right. I'm the one that is messed up. I'm sorry...I want supposed to do that. I know I wasn't. I...I just...I don't know why. But I'm sorry." Rei told him, sighing. He glanced around the room, then back to the red head. He was silently crying again. Rei reach up, brushing the tears away. "I'm sorry." he said, pulling his hand away with a blush.

What was he thinking. He didn't know him...or at least he didn't remember him. He shouldn't go around touching people he didn't know. But that red head, he was crying and it tore at Rei's heart. He didn't know why, but it did.

"It's alright...your body seems to know I'm not a threat." Tala told him, wiping his face again.

"I see that your awake." The doctor said, smiling at him. "How do you feel Mr. Kon?"

Rei was quite, looking over at the red head. He wasn't sure if that question was to him or to the blue eyed boy next to him.

"Me?" Rei finally asked, looking back at the doctor.

"Yes...How do you feel?"

"Confused." Rei told him, sighing.

"That's to be expected." the doctor said. "We'll check to make sure this isn't permanent, but most coma patients do suffer a short case of amnesia when they first wake up."

"Thank goodness." Tala said, smiling. Everything was going to be ok...Going to be completely ok.

The nurse came back in with a wheel chair. She and Tala got Rei into it. "Umm..." Rei glanced at the red head. He suddenly felt bad, he didn't want to be separated from this young man.

"I'll be here when you get back." Tala promised, smiling. "It'll be okay Kitten. You'll see."

Rei nodded. As the nurse wheeled him out, Rei kept his head turned so that he could see the red head for as long as possible.

"He'll be fine." The doctor said, nodding as he finished writing on Rei's chart.

"Thank you." Tala told him, sitting down on the bed.

"Alright, I'll be back to talk to you after we get the results." the doctor told him, leaving.

Tala sighed, reaching over to pick up the stuffed tiger. Holding Driger close, he closed his eyes. He could make out Rei's scent on the stuffed toy. When he and Kai had brought the green and white tiger here, they had placed it right next to Rei's head on the pillow. They had wanted Rei to have something that he loved with him at all times.

"Tala...what's going on?" Kai asked, entering the room. Fear settled in when he saw Rei missing and Tala sobbing into the white tiger.

"Kai." Tala looked up, looking straight into worried red eyes.

"Tala...where's Rei...He's...He's not de...de..." Kai stopped, biting his lip. What would they do if Rei had...if he had di...died. What would he do if he never saw that smiling face again. What would he do if he never held that small Neko-Jin in his arms again. What then?

"No...He's in another scan." Tala told him, getting off the bed. He moved over to Kai, still holding the tiger. Kai sat the takeout food on the ground, pulling Tala into his arms.

"He's alright though?" Kai asked. "Please?" Kai begged. Please say he was alright. Please don't say that he's gotten worse.

"He woke up." Tala told him, smiling. "Our Kitten woke up Kai. He's going to be ok."

Kai laughed, relief washing over him. He spun around, taking Tala with him. "Every thing's going to be ok!"

"Yep." Tala told him, his feet now back on the ground.

"Karsin called...They are releasing Bryan tonight at 8." Kai said. Tala smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around Kai, holding Drigger in one hand. "Everything is going to be ok...Its going to be ok."

"Thank God." Tala whispered. "Thank God."

"Yes." Kai agreed, smiling.

Tala pushed back now, still smiling. His eyes still showed some sadness, and right now curiosity. "What do you have in your pocket?"

"My pocket?" Kai asked, slipping his hand into the pocket. He smiled, remembering the picture. "A tabloid picture."

"What?" Tala asked, looking confused, taking the folded paper from Kai. He unfolded in, and smiled. Kai was dressed as always, a nice suit. Rei was wearing a Chinese red shirt and black pants. They were holding hands, the 'Zoo' sign in the background. "We have to frame this."

Kai nodded. "That we do." He moved a little closer to Tala, wrapping his arms around Tala's neck as he kissed him. Tala kissed back, happy that things were going better.

Tala pulled away, looking at Kai. "Kai...umm...Rei."

"What is it Tala?"

"Rei has amnesia." Tala told him, looking down at the picture and toy that he held in his hands. "He doesn't remember anything."

Kai closed his eyes, willing the tears away. They had came so far with Rei...So far. He didn't remember anything...Nothing. Was it in vain? Were they not supposed to be happy? "I'm happy that he doesn't remember the last five years...but to forget everything...It's just..."

"Heart breaking." Tala finished, laying his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Is it...Is it going to be permanent?" Kai asked, wrapping his arms around Tala.

"There's a chance, but the doctor said that its normal for coma patients to have amnesia." Tala told him, stepping back. He moved away from Kai, going towards the bed. He sat both the picture and the toy down onto the stand there, then sat in one of the chairs. Kai followed, sitting down in the other one. He reach out, taking Tala's hand in his own.

"Gentlemen." The doctor said, coming in. "Mr. Kon will be back in a few minutes. The scan showed that it is only temporary, so something should jog his memory soon."

"Thank you." Tala told him, smiling. "Thank you."

"Doctor." Kai called. "Is it possible for him to be released today?"

"It is possible. Let us run a few more tests and if they all are clear you will be out of here by 7." The doctor told him, nodding his head.

"Thank you." Kai said, nodding. He looked over at the door as it was opened, the nurse wheeling Rei in. His eyes were only half open, the part that could be seen showed that he was tired. Kai smiled, watching him. Rei was really awake. Everything was going to be ok. Bryan would be home tonight and Rei would get his memories back.

The doctor and nurse got Rei back into bed, then left. Rei glanced at them, eyes still tired but also confused. "Go to sleep." Kai told him, giving him a encouraging smile. Rei nodded, letting himself sleep.

Tala looked up at Kai, then back at Rei. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His hand tightened on Kai's, telling himself that it was ok. But in his heart all he wanted to do was hold Rei. Kai glanced over at him, knowing what was going through his red haired lovers head.

"Go ahead Tal. I don't think he'll get mad if you lay with him. You need some sleep anyway." Kai told him, separating their hands, giving Tala a slight nudge.

"You sure?" He asked, getting up, moving around the bed so he could lay on Rei's right side.

"Yes I'm sure." Kai told him. Tala nodded, laying down on the bed next to Rei. He moved closer, sliding both arms around Rei. He sighed when Rei's weight settled onto his arm, something that he had missed. His right arm was laying across Rei's waist, his head tucking against his neck. As he laid there against Rei he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Before long he was once again asleep.

Kai watched him get comfortable, then heard the slight noise. He knew that Tala was crying again. If it was from happiness or fear he wasn't sure, he wasn't even sure Tala knew why he was crying. He reach out, gently rubbing Tala's back, smiling when he heard Tala's breathing even out in sleep.

"Did I do something wrong?" a quiet voice asked, startling Kai. He looked straight into gold eyes that begged for him to explain.

"No, you never did anything wrong." Kai told him.

"Then why does he keep crying. I must have done something really wrong to make him cry this much." Rei told him, wrapping his right arm around Tala. "It hurts me to see him cry. I don't know why, but it does. I...I feel...I feel like I have forgotten something really important. Something about you and him. About us." Rei stopped, biting his lip.

"You did, but its ok. You'll remember soon."

"What's my name? and Yours? His?" Rei asked, looking over at him for answers.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari and he's Tala Ivanov. You are Reimond Kon, but you go by Rei. We tend to call you Kitten or some other name along those lines." Kai told him, pausing. He wanted to see if that triggered a memory of any kind.

"I see." Rei whispered.

"Bryan Kuznetsov also lives with us, he's a police officer." Kai told him. He reach over, running a hand threw Rei's bangs. He smiled at him. "We hope that you can see him today...but that's only if the doctor clears you to leave."

"Oh...okay." Rei nodded, his cheek brushing against Tala's hair. "You don't...hate me?"

"We could never hate our Kitten." Kai told him. "We are scared and worried but we can never hate you or leave you."

Rei smile at him. "I'm glad. I don't want to be alone."

"I know you don't." Kai told him, sighing.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." A nurse said, coming into the room. "I need to draw some blood, so we can run a few tests. After that you will be free to go Mr. Kon."

"Thank you." Rei told her, smiling. He offered his left arm to her, not watching to remove his right arm from around Tala. Kai cringed, looking away. He hated needles, but Rei never seemed to have the slight fear for them or for having his blood drawn. The nurse smile, working quickly.

"All done. We should know within the next hour." She said, leaving. Rei laid his left arm on Tala, so that it laid more or less around him.

Rei looked at Kai, who was a little pale and breathing a little shaky. "Are you okay Kai?"

"Yeah...just never liked needles." Kai told him, sighing. "Or the sight of blood. Been that way since I was little. I told you once, back when we were in Jr. high."

"Oh." Rei said.

_**/Rei smiled, sitting down in the chair in front of Kai. Math, one of those subjects that just gave you a headache thinking about it. Kai nodded to him, then went back to the page of homework that he hadn't finished last night. "You better hurry, the teacher will be here any minute now."**_

_**"I wouldn't have to worry if you had let me copy the answers." Kai snapped at him, glancing at the clock. Rei leaned over, taking the pencil from him. He quickly filled out the rest of the worksheet.**_

_**"You owe me." Rei told him, sighing. "I can't believe I just helped you cheat."**_

_**"Goodie-goodie is going bad." Kai chuckled. **_

_**Kai sighed, looking down at the paper.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Rei asked, sitting back slightly.**_

_**"Got to go get that physical done today...they threatened to kick me off of the team." Kai explained. He was on the martial arts team with Rei.**_

_**"You were supposed to get that done last month." Rei told him, sighing.**_

_**"I don't..." Kai stopped, glancing at the boy he had a crush on. He couldn't very well tell him that he was Haemophobia(1) and Vaso-vagal trypanophobia(2), that would ruin the tough boy image that he had going.**_

_**"Would you like me to come...so that you don't have to go alone?" Rei asked, smiling at him.**_

_**"N-"Kai faltered. He didn't want Rei to know, but at the same time he didn't want to go alone. "Yes." He answered, his fear winning this round.**_

_**Rei nodded. "I'll meet you at the gate at 4. I have a meeting with a teacher right after school."**_

_**"Alright."/**_

_**/The two of them sat in the lab, waiting for Kai's name to be called. Kai fidgeted, trying to stay still. Rei watched him, wondering what was wrong.**_

_**"Hiwatari, Kai." A nurse called, looking around the waiting room. Kai stood up, shaking slightly. He took only two steps towards the nurse before turning and running out of the waiting room.**_

_**"I'm so sorry." Rei told the nurse, standing up. "Please wait a moment, I will go get him."**_

_**The nurse sighed, but nodded. He sat Kai's chart down, calling the next person. Rei took off after Kai, glad that he was the faster of the two.**_

_**"KAI!!" Rei called, grabbing his arm. "What's with you today?"**_

_**"R-Rei." Kai whispered. Rei blinked, realizing that the arm he was holding was shaking. He look at Kai, realizing that Kai's whole body was shaking.**_

_**"Kai...What's going on?" Rei asked, wrapping his arms around his best friend. "Your scaring me."**_

_**"I cant...I just cant do it." Kai told him, not turning around as Rei laid his head on Kai's back. "I can't do this."**_

_**"Why....are you that scared of getting your blood drawn?"**_

_**"Yes...This is the first time that they refused to let me not do this part of the physical. I usually only have to do the rest. But...since we are older now they wont let me get away with it." Kai told him, still shaking slightly. "I really like being on the team...but I can't do this Rei!"**_

_**"Its ok...Its ok." Rei told him, holding on tighter. It hurt to see the cool, collected Kai like this. Rei felt tears well up in his eyes and he could do nothing to stop them from falling.**_

_**"Rei." Kai whispered, turning around when he felt his shirt getting wet. "I don't want your pity."**_

_**"That's not why I'm crying." Rei told him, wrapping his arms back around Kai. "I don't believe that they are making you do this. Don't you have some kind of documentation of this fear."**_

_**"Yes...I have documentation of both Haemophobia and Vaso-vagal trypanophobia...but they still want me to do this." Kai explained. His heart was now slowing back down to its normal pace, his head no longer spinning.**_

_**"We will talk to the principal. It will be ok. They can't make you do this if its going to make you sick." Rei told him, hiding in Kai's chest.**_

_**"Let's try again." Kai told him, his heart speeding up at the thought, he knew he was starting to sweat.**_

_**"Kai?" Rei asked, pulling back. "Are you sure?"**_

_**"Yes...I'm sure." Kai nodded once.**_

_**"I won't leave you if you want."**_

_**"Thank you." Kai told him, nodding. Rei took his hand leading him back to the lab. They entered, the nurse nodding at them. He motioned for them to fallow him back into the back part of the lab. They sat down on the bench like seat, Kai closets to the little table. He was shaking again, his breath coming out in gasps. Rei looked at him in worry, afraid that he was going to pass out. Rei reach over, pulling him against his chest. The nurse quickly wrapped the band around his arm, giving Rei an encouraging smile. The look on his face showing that he understood. He slipped the needle in, drawing the blood. Kai jerked, trying to move away. All he could hear was a loud ringing in his ears. Rei held Kai's left arm-the one with the neddle in it-tight, his other arm wrapped tightly around Kai's waist. He felt bad for restraining him, but at the same time he was proud of Kai.**_

_**"All done. " the nurse said, placing a bandage on Kai's arm. Kai lay limp in Rei's arms, eyes closed tight. "I'll give you a few minutes."**_

_**"Thank you." Rei told him, nodding. He rubbed Kai's back soothingly. "You ok?" Kai didn't answer, continuing to breath shakily. "Kai?" Rei waited a little while. "Kai...are you ok?"**_

_**"I'm...going to be sick." He whispered, pushing himself up off Rei with shaky arms.**_

_**"The bathroom is right there." a female nurse told them, pointing at the door.**_

_**"Thank you." Rei told her. He reach over, taking Kai's arm as he stood. He pulled Kai up with him, helping the shaking boy to the bathroom. Just as Kai said, he was sick. Rei kneeled next to him, gently rubbed his back at he told Kai that it was ok.**_

_**Kai leaned back against Rei, breathing deeply. He was starting to get his color back, though he was still shaking slightly. "Thank you Rei."**_

_**"Any time Kai."/**_

Rei moaned, shifting uncomfortably. His head hurt, it hurt really badly. Why? He wasn't sure. What was that anyway? Was that a memory? It seemed like it...but that...but it was...

"Rei...Rei!" Kai called. He was standing now. He'd already hit the button for the nurse. "REI!"

"K-Kai?" Tala asked, sleepily.

"REI!" Kai called again, moving to stand by the side of the bed, so he could get to Rei from. Tala sat up, looking first at Kai, then down at the Neko-Jin. Rei was pale, eyes shut tight, pain all over his face.

"Rei?" Tala asked, reaching down to touch him.

"T-to lo-oud." Rei chocked out.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, lowering his voice.

"Head hurt." Rei whispered, tears slipping out from under his close eye lids.

The nurse came in, looking between them. "What's going on?" he asked.

"He just all of the sudden got a migraine." Kai told them.

"K-Kai it hurts." Rei whispered out, bringing his hands up to hold his head.

"Shh...its okay Kitten." Tala told him, talking in a quiet tone.

"I'll go get the doctor." The nurse said, leaving. A minute later the doctor came in, looking at all of them.

"He's got a migraine?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah." Kai told him, nodding. "He was fine one moment and the next he's like this."

"Hmm." He walked over to the bed, taking Rei's arm. As soon as Kai saw the needle, he made a small noise and closed his eyes.

"You can open them now Kai." Tala told him, knowing all about Kai's phobias. Kai opened his eyes, looking at the other three. Rei's breathing was calmer, he looked more relaxed.

"Rei?"

"I'm alright." Rei whispered.

"What happened?" Tala asked, looking to the doctor for answers.

"I'm not sure...we may have to run a few more tests." The doctor said, looking over Rei's chart for the answer.

"I..." Rei stopped, opening his eyes. He looked first at Tala then at Kai. "I remembered being with you when you got your blood drawn." Rei told him in a quiet voice.

"Blood...drawn." Kai whispered, looking straight back at Rei.

"What does he mean...Kai?" Tala asked, looking over at the other boy. "You've never once had your blood drawn...Bryan and I've been with you long enough to know that."

"I did...once...When we were in Jr. High." Kai told him, still looking at Rei. "Rei was with me...I got really sick afterwards."

"I cried." Rei whispered. Kai nodded.

"You cried for hours after we got back to the dorm. I remember being glad that Tala and Bryan were on an over night trip with their class." Kai told him, sighing. "Of all the things you would remember...that had to be the first."

"Second." Rei told him, rubbing his head. "I remember something about being in math and promising to go with you."

Kai nodded. "The only time you ever gave me the answers to math homework."

Rei lowered his arm, laying it across his stomach. Tala reach down, running his fingures threw Rei's bangs, watchingas Rei's eyes slide shut.

"This must be why he got the migraine." The doctor told them, keeping his voice down as Rei fell back asleep. "His mind must have tried to fight the return of the memories. I'll prescribe some high strength headache medicine for him to take till the headaches stop coming with the memories. It will probably only be for the first so many memories."

"Thank you doctor." Tala told him, still playing with Rei's hair. The doctor nodded, taking his leave. "Kai...Why didn't you ever tell us about you getting your blood drawn...Why have you never done it again?"

"Sorry Tala." Kai whispered, not looking at him. "That was the first time...I was so scared and Rei was there. He held me and told me it was ok. I just...Even with you and Bryan I couldn't. I still felt scared. I guess its because I knew it would be ok with Rei and even if I trust you with my life I was...I am still to scared to get my blood drawn even when you're with me."

"Its ok Kai." Tala told him, sighing. "Its sad, but I think I understand completely." Kai nodded, still not looking at him. He felt ashamed. Tala and Bryan trusted him...and this was just saying that he didn't trust them enough back. "Kai...look at me." Kai shifted, turning his face towards him but still keeping his eyes down. Tala reach over Rei, tipping Kai's head up so that he could see his eyes. He leaned forward, kissing Kai. "Don't cry."

"I..." Kai blinked, tears, ones hadn't realized were gathering, fell down his cheeks. "How can I ever look at you two again? I've just admitted that I don't trust you enough...that I trust Rei more than either of you or even you both together."

"Kai...A phobia is an irrational fear...irrational Kai." Tala told him, kissing him again. "It means that you don't have a good reason behind the fear, you know that but you cant stop it. The way to dealt with it was to latch onto Rei...so its just part of it. Your irrational fear Kai is to have to deal with either of those phobia's without Rei there to help you. That doesn't mean that you don't trust us...it just means that that's the only way you have found to deal with it. I'm sure soon enough you will get better at it, till then Bryan and I have to just accept that Rei's the only person that makes you feel better when you have to deal with either your Haemophobia or you Vaso-vagal trypanophobia."

"Thanks Tala." Kai told him, smiling. "Love you."

"Love you too, you big scared-y cat." Tala teased, kissing him again. Someone's fake cough caused them to pull apart.

"I need one of you to come sign Mr. Kon's release forms." The blushing nurse told them.

"I'll go." Kai told him, getting up off the side of the bed, following the nurse out of the room. The nurse lead him down the hall to the nurses station. She got the papers, handing them to Kai to read and sign. He read them carefully, out of habit mostly, and then signed his name neatly on the lines that were indicated. He handed the clipboard back, then headed back to the room, prescription in hand. When he got there, Tala already had all of the things from around the room packed and Rei fully dressed. "They should be here in a few minutes with a wheelchair. They have to file those papers."

Rei smiled at him, nodding. "Where are we going? I don't even knew where I live or where I work."

"You live with us...and you don't work right now. You haven't decided what you want to do yet." Tala told him, placing Rei's hairbrush into the bag.

"How old am I?" Rei asked, looking at Kai for the answer.

"18."

"Thank you." Rei told him, nodding. "And I live with you two?"

"Three...I told you about Bryan earlier, remember?" Kai asked him.

"Yes. I see." Rei nodded, sighing. Not remembering sucked. He didn't understand any of this. "Why are we living together?"

Kai and Tala turned red, wondering how to answer that question. "Well...you see...Kai, Bryan, and I are lovers." Tala told him. "And we're kind of courting you."

"As in...you want to date me?"

"Yes, but we can wait till you're ready." Kai told him.

_**/"Kitten, what Tala's trying to say is that we love you." Bryan told him.**_

"_**Tala already said that you cared, I don't understand why you're telling me again." Rei told him, tipping his head to the side.**_

"_**Rei, I mean that we really love you, like we love each other." Bryan tried again, realizing that Rei was confused as to what they were getting at. Rei watched them, looking between them.**_

"_**I don't understand what you want of me." Rei told them, looking between them.**_

"_**We don't want anything from you Kitten, we just want you here." Tala told him, pulling Rei into a hug. "We would never use you, never." Rei looked up at him, slowly nodding his head afterwards.**_

"_**I… I don't know what I… I like you three a lot…. But I … I don't know… don't know what I want…. That I'm ready for something like this." Rei told them, looking over at Bryan and Kai. Kai got up, walking over and kneeling down on the floor, placing a hand on the side of Rei's face.**_

"_**We can wait till you're ready." Kai told him, then leaned up and kissed his forehead. Rei nodded and gave him a slight smile./**_

Rei's eyes shut tight. The headache was back, but only for a slight second. He realized that what ever the doctor gave him must still be working.

"Did you remember something?" Tala asked?

"You three telling me that you loved me." Rei told him, rubbing his forehead. "Do...Do I love you?"

"Yes...you told us you did only a week after we told you." Kai explained.

Rei smiled at them. "It makes since...I like you both a lot...My heart says so."

"I know it does." Kai said, moving over to him. He kissed Rei's forehead, smiling at the Neko-Jin. "You'll remember soon. Don't try to force it."

"I wont."

"Are you ready to go Mr. Kon?" The nurse asked, standing in the door with a wheel chair. Kai slipped his arms under Rei's knees, easily lifting the younger man up and into the wheel chair. The nurse smiled, a show of thanks. He backed out of the room, and turned to head the elevator. Kai and Tala followed.

"Do you want to take him, or me?" Kai asked, since both had their cars.

Tala opened his mouth...then shut it. "I don't know."

"You take him... We'll go home and change. Let him shower. Get in the BMW and go get Bry." Kai told him. "Just don't drive to crazy...I don't need you both getting stuck in the hospital."

"I won't." Tala promised. Him and the nurse headed off to his pale ice blue 1966 Shelby Mustang, helping Rei into the passenger set, then put the bag into the trunk. "Lets go home and changed before we go get Bryan."

"Umm...alright." Rei told him, nodding. "Am I allowed to shower first."

"We should have time." Tala told him, pulling out. He ended up following Kai's shinny black 1956 Thunderbird all the way home.

* * *

(1) Haemophobia: Fear of blood

(2) Vaso-vagal trypanophobia: as called 'needle phobia'. Fear the sight, thought or feeling of needles or needle-like objects

* * *

Well...that Chapter 11 down!! ^-^

I was originally going to put in them going for Bryan...but I've deiced that shall be the next chapter!!!

REVIEW!! PLZ!!


	12. Together Again

Okay! Here is another chapter of Scattered Dreams!!

All you need to know is in chapter 1!...the only ones I own are Karsin, Luka, Aki, Yushi, and the three business people (Nashi Vaquize, Yauni Kashini, and Kani Yukashi).

* * *

In this chapter: Rei is awake! And Bryan is coming home!!! Yay!! But whats lurking in the shadows?

* * *

Note:

anything in _**'BKTR' **_are Rei's memories.

* * *

Last Chapter:

"You take him... We'll go home and change. Let him shower. Get in the BMW and go get Bry." Kai told him. "Just don't drive to crazy...I don't need you both getting stuck in the hospital."

"I won 't." Tala promised. Him and the nurse headed off to his pale ice blue 1966 Shelby Mustang, helping Rei into the passenger set, then put the bag into the trunk. "Let's go home and change before we go get Bryan."

"Umm...alright." Rei told him, nodding. "Am I allowed to shower first?"

"We should have time." Tala told him, pulling out. He ended up following Kai's shinny black 1956 Thunderbird all the way home.

* * *

Chapter 12 (I just realized how many chapter I have for this...and it is still more or less plot-less!):

**Together Again**

Tala pulled into the garage between Kai's Thunderbird and the BMW car. He put his Shelby Mustang into park, sighing. His eyes automatically darted to the BMW motorcycle that Bryan usually drove.

When Bryan was arrested, the police had impounded his bike. It was in hopes of finding trace evidence on the tires or frame to link him to the murder. In the end there was nothing found and the bike had been released. It now sat in its parking place, looking innocent and reminding them who wasn't there. Soon its rider would be home.

"Tala?" Rei's small voice called. Tala blinked, his eyes focusing on Kai, who was now standing in front of Tala's car, his brief case in one hand and the food in the other. Tala smiled at him and Kai nodded. He turned and headed inside.

"Sorry about that Rei." Tala told him, smiling as he turned the car off, then got out. He went around the car, opening Rei's door. "Ready?" He asked, getting a nod. Tala carefully picked Rei up, holding him close to his chest.

The doctor had warned them that when Rei woke up, he would be weak. Rei was going to need physical therapy to regain the muscle lost while in the coma. On top of that, he would need to be slowly weened back onto solid food.

Tala figured that it was worth it if they could have their Kitten back. Tala carried Rei into the house, calling out to Kai.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Kai called back. "Putting the food away for later! Figured that we would go out to eat after getting Bryan!"

"Alright!" Tala called back, heading for the stairs. "Going to take Rei upstairs to bathe!"

"Fine!" came Kai's response, though softer from the distance between them.

Rei stared up at Tala, slight shock on his face. "Neither of you look like the loud type."

"Normally we aren't, but around each other we can get pretty loud. The four of us trust each other."

"I see." Rei whispered, laying his head against Tala's chest. Tala chuckled, sending vibrations through his chest. Rei smiled, purring in response. Tala smiled at that as his opened the door with some difficulty. He crossed Rei's bedroom, entering the attached bathroom. He sat Rei down on the closed toilet lid, then turned away from him, staring the bath. He tested the water, then turned the heat up a little more. He let it run for a couple of seconds, then tested it again. Nodding once, he put the plug in, then added some mango smelling bubble bath. Rei always had liked his baths slightly warmer then warm, but not hot.

Tala turned back to Rei, smiling at him. "I'll help you undress, then help you into the bath. While you're taking a bath, I'll go find you something to wear for tonight. Is that alright?"

"That's fine." Rei told him, blushing as red as Tala's hair. Tala smiled at that. When they had gotten Rei from the club, his behavior was somewhat childish in acting, but it took a lot to make him blush. Now he was blushing just from being in the same room as Tala while naked. This was just like the Rei that he knew from school.

Tala helped Rei stand, smiling encouragingly at him. Rei stood there with some help, legs shaky. Tala quickly removed his pants and boxers, then helped him to sit on the edge of the tub. Rei smiled, pulling his shirt off on his own. Tala balanced him as Rei lowered himself into the tub. Tala pulled his hands away, now wet from the bathwater. He kissed Rei on the top of the head, then turned the water off. He whipped his hands dry on the hand towel, then left the room.

"Call if you need anything." Tala said. "I'll be in the other room when your done."

Tala walked over to Rei's closest, opening it. He reach in, pulling out one of his nicer outfits. It was a pale blue and sliver. Tala laid it down on the bed, running his hand over the soft fabric.

It may sound strange, but Tala loved Rei in blue (1). He didn't know why, but something about that color on Rei just seemed right to him. He wasn't sure if it was because the first time they met Rei was dressed in a blue shit and jeans, or if it was some fantasy that he had. He wasn't even that big of a fan of blue. Sure he loved Kai's hair, who didn't? The color was unusual and it went well with his red eyes. But that didn't go along with his cloths. Tala himself owned one maybe two shirts that was blue...and it had be rural blue to match his eyes. He preferred to wear orange, white, and black. Kai had more then once told him that he was a wannabe mascot for Halloween.

Kai had no right to say anything though. He stuck with his dark colors: dark blues, dark purples, and black being the main ones. He hadn't changed since they were in school. The only white he ever wore was a white scarf that he wore when it was cold out, which was most of the time. He had had that scarf as long as Tala had known him, which was been going on eight years. Tala was surprised that it hadn't turned brown yet, but it was still as perfectly white as the first time Tala saw it.

Bryan was the one that had a wider selection in his closet...well next to Rei that was. Bryan wasn't picky about what colors he wore. If it fit, it looked good, and wasn't expensive, then he would wear it. The few expensive shirts and pants he owned were for "business dinners", "court" or "dates", or so he had told Tala once. "Cloths don't make me, me." Was what he told Tala when he had asked why he wore the cloths he did.

"Tala." Came a quiet voice. Tala blinked, glancing over at the alarm clock. It was almost 7:30.

"Shit." Tala muttered. They had to be out of the house by 7:40, there was no way he was going to get Rei's hair dry by then. "Coming Rei."

"Alright." Rei said, voice still muffled by the door. Tala opened it, heading over to the blushing boy. He smiled encouragingly at him.

"You ready to get out?" Tala asked, picking up one of the fluffy towels. "I still have to blow-dry your hair."

Rei nodded. He unplugged the tub, then held his arms up for Tala to pick him up. Tala smiled, easily picking him up, wrapping him in the towel. He sat Rei down on the toilet, then grabbed the hair brush and hair dryer. He set about the task of drying Rei's hair.

"Tala?" Kai called from the doorway. "You done yet?"

"Sorry Kai, I lost track of time." Tala sighed, brushing Rei's hair. It was still slightly damp, but they had to go. He quickly plaited Rei's hair, a skill that Rei himself had him when they were still in school.

_**/Rei sneezed. He hated being sick, and worse, no one was there to cheer him up. All three of his roommates were still in class, and he hadn't seen his boyfriend (2) in days. He shook his head, trying to clear it. **_

_**The school nurse had ordered him to bed, saying that he was not allowed anywhere else on campus but the bathrooms. He had insisted that he was fine, that the small fever was nothing to be concerned about. She had given him a hard look and told him not to start. **_

_**Now here he was, laying in bed, missing all of his classes, and to top it off he had nothing to do. He reach up, undoing his headband and then the wrap that kept his hair out of the way. If in **__**doubt**__**, plait you hair.**_

_**He ran his fingers through his knot-less hair. He separated his hair into parts, then set about braiding it.**_

_**"**__**How do you do that?**__**"**__** Came a voice from the door way. Rei blinked, looking up at his red-head room mate. **_

_**"**__**Don't you have class?**__**"**__** Rei asked, losing track of the braid. He sighed, running his fingers though his hair, then separated it again. **_

_**"**__**Got bored.**__**"**__** Tala answered. Really all he wanted to do was check on Rei, worried when Kai said he was sick. **__**"**__**Can you teach me?**__**"**_

_**Rei blinked. **__**"**__**Teach you to plait?**__**"**_

_**"**__**Yeah.**__**"**_

_**"**__**Why? You don't have long hair.**__**"**__** Rei said. **_

_**Tala couldn't flight the slight pink that flowed over his cheeks. **__**"**__**I kinda just want to touch your hair...Have since I first saw it.**__**"**_

_**Rei giggled. **__**"**__**If thats all, then you can touch.**__**"**_

_**Tala approached the bed, **__**climbing up onto the bunk bed to sit**__** next to the smaller boy. He reach out, running his hand through the soft black hair. Rei smiled at him. **__**"**__**It's really soft. Beautiful too.**__**"**_

_**Rei laughed. **__**"**__**Thank you.**__**"**__** Rei ran his fingers through his hair once more, separating it into parts again.**_

_**"**__**Teach me.**__**"**__** Tala requested again. Rei stared at him for a while, wondering what was going on. **__**"**__**Please.**__**"**_

_**"**__**Alright.**__**"**__** Rei said. And he did./**_

"Rei?" Tala called for the third time. Rei looked up at him, blinked his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"A memory." Rei whispered, reaching up to rub at his slightly hurting head. Tala nodded, picking him up.

"We'll drop you prescription off before we get Bry, then pick it up on the way home, alright?" Kai asked, standing back to let Tala take care of Rei. Tala always took care of Rei when he was sick, and Rei took care of them. Rei turned his head, smiling at him.

"Here we go." Tala said, siting Rei down on the edge of the bed. He picked up the cloths, handing the shirt to Rei. Once it was on, he helped Rei into his boxers and pants.

"Tala...I don't know were the BMW key are." Kai told him, watching.

"Alright. I'll go get them, take Rei down to the car." Tala glanced over at the clock. 7:48. They were so going to be late. "Hope Bry doesn't mind."

"I'm sure he won't once he sees why." Kai promised. Tala nodded, heading out of the room.

"Kai?"

"Yes Rei?" Kai asked, moving over to Rei. Rei smiled, letting Kai lift him.

"Who's room is this?" Rei asked, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck.

"Yours."

"Not ours?"

"No, you don't sleep with us on a regular basses." Kai explained. Rei nodded. He was confused. If they loved each other, then why did they have separate rooms. Did Kai, Tala, and this Bryan person not love him every day? Were they only lovers when it benefited them?

"We're lovers?" Rei whispered.

"No...We don't have sex Rei. We _love _eachotherbut we don't have that kind of relationship. At least not yet." Kai explained to the best of his ability. How do you explain to one of your loves that you don't share a bed because of him being a forced prostitute and a "rape" victim. "But we love you Rei, and thats all that matters. Okay?"

"Okay." Rei repeated.

Kai carefully opened the car door, sitting Rei down on the back seat. Rei turned himself, sitting properly in the car. "I'm driving."

"How did you know I was here?" Tala muttered crossly. Kai turned, glaring at him. Tala smiled, seeing the love in that glare. "Fine." He tossed the keys to Kai, then got in the passenger seat.

* * *

Kai parked the car and turned it off. "I'll go get Bryan."

Tala nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. It was now 8:27, they were almost thirty minutes late. Tala watch as Kai walked across the parking lot, heading over to the station. He sighed, slumping back in his seat, watching the minutes go by on his watch. He then turned, looking back at Rei, who was sitting quietly in the back seat. "You want to get out?"

Rei nodded, eyes darting around him. Tala smiled getting out of the car and opened the back door. He helped Rei out, then sat him on the trunk of the car. Rei's eyes darted around again, taking everything in-in a split second. Tala smiled, that was one of the things he loved about Rei.

Tala turned back to watch the door. Not long after, Kai and Bryan made their way over. Kai was talking, Bryan nodding every once in a while. Tala also couldn't help but notice that Bryan looked more relaxed in his jeans and gray t-shirt, which they had brought him, then the orange jump suit he had been wearing the last time Tala saw him.

"Who's that?" Rei asked, noticing him as well.

"That's Bryan." Tala explained. "Rei...Just remember that Bryan hasn't seen you in a long time...Don't get scared if he does something."

"Why would I?" Rei asked, glancing over at the red head.

"I'm just saying." Tala said, looking over as the two came within hearing distance.

"But he's safe?" Bryan was asking Kai.

"He's safe." Kai answered, looking over at Tala and Rei.

* * *

Kai walked quickly to the station, wanting to get Bryan so that they could get out of there as soon as possible. He entered the station, finding Bryan standing at one of the desks in his orange jail outfit. Everyone around him was congratulating him on getting out.

" Bryan." Kai called. Bryan turned and gave him one of the biggest smiles that Kai had ever seen on the lavender haired mans face. "Brought you some cloths." He handed the new outfit over and Bryan left to change.

"Hey Kai!"

"Karsin." Kai greeted. The older man smiled, looking then he had in weeks. "Glad he's out?"

"Missed my partner." Karsin said, then grinned like a mad man. Kai felt arms wrap around him from behind and he relaxed against the strong chest.

"Missed you." Bryan muttered, holding him close.

Kai turned his head, looking up at his lover. "I've missed you too." Bryan leaned down, kissed him. The kiss was filled with so much passion and need that it caused Kai to give a breathless moan, knees locking to keep him up.

"Where's Tal?" Bryan all but purred.

"Outside." Kai told him, slightly out of breath.

"Let's go." Bryan released Kai, looking up at his partner. "Bye Karsin."

"Bye guys." Karsin told them, watching them leave the station.

"How's Rei?" Bryan asked, once outside, holding the door for Kai.

"He's awake." Kai informed him, grinning.

"Is he alright?" Bryan asked, worried about his youngest lover. There were a lot of complications with people in comas. Many woke up brain dead, or with nerve damage. He feared that may have happened to their Kitten.

"He's got amnesia." Kai told him. "So take it easy with him. Also, he's pretty weak. He lost a lot of mass while in the coma."

"But he's safe?" Bryan asked, nodding his head to show that he heard the warning.

"He's safe." Kai assured his lover. Kai looked at the car, to see Rei sitting on the trunk. He head Bryan sharply suck air in, eyes only seeing Tala.

"Bryan." Tala all but whimpered. He moved from his spot next to Rei, and threw his arms around Bryan's neck. Bryan caught him with practiced ease, holding him close as their lips met in a desperate kiss. Kai smiled when he heard the moans from Tala as they kissed again and again. Kai moved over to Rei, smiling at him.

Rei watched Tala and this Bryan person interact, eyes calculating but still curious. He placed both hands on the trunk and pushed himself off. The second his feet hit the ground, his legs buckled. He gave a startled cry and Kai gasped, grabbing him before he could fall.

Bryan and Tala pulled away when they heard Rei 's scream, instintes telling them to protect Rei. Both of their eyes darted to Rei, seeing what was wrong.

"Rei!" Tala cried out, quickly moving over to him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I just wanted down." Rei told him, standing with Kai's help.

"You're not strong enough to be moving around yet." Tala explained, glancing back at Bryan. Bryan hadn't moved. He was just standing there staring at Rei.

He couldn't believe it. Rei looked even smaller then the last time he'd seen him. All the presious weight he had gained was gone, plus some. He still couldn't stand on his own and muscels from a decade of martial arts were nearly gone. Golden eyes were a pale yellow in color, black hair was dead and lifeless. Rei looked completely drained, like he was lost in his own body.

"Rei." He whispered, moving over to his three lovers, eyes only on the youngest. He reach out, brushing hair from Rei's eyes, then allowed his fingers to brush over a slightly pointed ear. Rei watched him with those lost pale yellow eyes. Bryan leaned forward, brushing his lips against Rei's. The contact was brief, only lasting a few seconds, but it shot a jolt of pleasure through both of them (3). "I'm Bryan, Kitty."

_**/**__**Rei walked down the hall of the dorm house. He was finally out of his village. The world had always intrigued him and he was finally going to live a life he had always dreamed about.**_

_**510.**_

_**512.**_

_**514.**_

_**516.**_

_**520. **_

_**STOP.**_

_**He stared at that door, his new house. The dorms were set up so that two seventh graders and two eighth graders shared a single dorm room. He opened the door, and was greeted by a relatively small room. There was two sets of bunk beds, under the bottom bunk of each were storage drawers. There was a desks at the foot of each bed and a three drawer dresser sitting next to both desks. The closet door was open, only half full of school cloths and dress cloths. **_

_**He walked farther into the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the seemingly unused bunk bed. The other set showed to be claimed by the eighth graders, as posters and knickknacks were on/around the bed from last year. **_

_**He placed his suit case onto the floor, deciding to take the top bunk, he put his cloths into the dresser, leaving the under drawer for his bunk mate. He took his now empty suit case and stored it in the closet with the eighth graders. **_

_**With a sigh, he moved to the bed, climbing up to his claimed one. He pulled the Talisman that his best friend had given him for when he was away to bring him luck and protection. He took off the necklace and hung it on his bedpost. **_

_**Rei looked over as the door opened. A slightly older boy with lavender hair walked in. His silver eyes looked Rei over, then sighed. Rei shifted, dropping off the bed, not loosing his balance when his feed hit the floor. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rei."**_

_**The lavender haired boy looked him over again, then climbed up onto the other top bunk. "I'm Bryan, Kitty." He said, then laid down, back to Rei. Rei blinked and climbed back up onto his bed. This was going to be an interesting place./**_

Rei blinked his eyes, focusing on the real world. His head was throbbing painfully now, the medicine from the hospital finally wearing off. He was on his knees, though he couldn't remember how he got there. Bryan was also on his knees-them spred on either side of Rei's, arms wrapped around Rei- one around his waist and the other was holding his head against the officers shoulder.

"Bryan?" He muttered, hands coming up, fists finding a place to hold onto on his gray shirt.

"You alright?" He whispered back, the arm that was around the small boys waist moving to rub his back.

"Hurts." he shifted his head to hid his face into Bryan's neck, away from the light of the street light they were near.

Bryan blinked, looking up at the other two. "Its okay." He assured their kitten. "Kai? Tala?"

"Its just a headache." Tala assured him, kneeling down next to them. "Come here Rei." He requested, placing his hands on Rei's shoulders to pull him back.

"No." he whined, holding tighter onto Bryan. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bryan assured him.

Even if Rei had amnesia, some part of him knew that the two of them had been apart for a very long time. It was this part of him that was making him latch onto the person that he only had two short memories of what could have been from 10 years ago for all he knew.

Bryan cuddled the small body to his chest, standing up. Tala sighed, standing as well. He opened the door, allowing Bryan to take the backseat with Rei. Rei allowed himself to be maneuvered to sit in the middle seat, buckled up. Once done, Bryan buckled up into the seat next to him. Rei grabbed his hand, holding it to his chest with his two.

"Rei, sweetheart, hows your head?" Tala asked, taking the front passenger seat.

"Hurts." He whispered, pulling his legs up, trapping Bryan's hand farther, head falling forward.

"We'll stop to get your pain meds before dinner." Kai told him, backing the car out of the parking space.

"What meds?" Bryan asked, his other hand coming up to pet the Kitten's bowed head. He kissed it next, hopping to take some of the pain the younger boy was feeling.

"When his memories come back they give him a headache. The meds are to help the pain."

"Kay." Bryan sighed, wishing that Rei didn't have to go through this. The boy had been through enough in the last few years, that he was the last person that needed to go through this.

Kai pulled through the drive through at the local pharmacy. He picked up the prescription, heading out onto the road. "Where do you want to eat Bryan?"

"The Mexican restaurant is fine." Bryan told him.

"Alright." Kai agreed, heading down the road towards the restaurant. He pulled into the parking lot, turning off the car.

"Come one Rei, we have to get out." Bryan told him, trying to get him to uncurl. Rei whined, having no intention of moving from where he was. Bryan sighed, removing his arm with a little force. Rei cried out when it was taken away, uncurling with the intent to get it back.

Bryan got out of the car, standing back. Rei quickly fallowed him, latching onto him once more. Bryan smiled sadly at the boy, letting him hold onto him as he wrapped his arm around the weak body to keep it upright.

Tala lead the way into the restaurant, requesting a table for four. Once seated and drinks served, Kai gave Rei one of his pills. Rei looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Rei." Kai assured him, sitting back in the booth.

Dinner was quite, all just enjoying being back together again. After the bill was paid, they piled back into the car, heading for home.

Bryan lifted Rei into his arms, the sleeping Neko-jin moaned at being moved. He smiled, rubbing the boys arm. He head upstairs, into Rei's room. He laid Rei down, pulling the covers up over him after he removed his shoes. Rei mumbled, rolling over, snuggling into his pillow.

Bryan turned around, leaving the door open a creak. He headed into his room, Tala and Kai already in there getting ready for bed. Bryan pulled his shirt off, then his pants. He fell onto the bed, a content sigh escaping his lips. Tala crawled onto the bed, snuggling against him. His head found a place on his shoulder-against Bryan's neck, arm thrown up to rest on Bryan's left shoulder. Bryan moaned again, wrapping his right arm around Tala's waist, throwing his left arm straight out as an invite for Kai to join them.

"Feels so good to be home." Bryan muttered, words slightly slurred as he slipped into a half awake state.

"We'd give you a proper welcome, but it looks like you're to tired." Kai committed, slipping into bed on the other side of Bryan. Like Tala, he laid against Bryan. Head resting on Bryan's outstretched arm, leg thrown over his, left arm resting across his chest to lay against Tala's side.

Bryan moaned, kissing first Tala, then Kai. "I'll have to take a rain check." He muttered.

"Agreed." Tala sighed, his body relaxing into the sleep he'd been deprived of for weeks.

* * *

Note:

1) My sister loves Rei in blue, so that's where I got that from. Also, he wheres a lot of blue in the show if I remember right.

2) Rei's boyfriend from school is different from Tala, Kai, and Bryan. At this moment I'm not sure who it will be, but I've got an idea. If you have a sujestion them do tell me.

3) This is the first real kiss shared by any of them and Rei that I've mentioned. As to if its the first real first kiss between them...not even I know that yet. What do you thinking?

* * *

Well...that's number 12! What do you all think of it? Good? Bad? Should I continue on this mainly plot-less story?

Well...your choice. All I know is that I have ideas for at least three more chapter (and I know that wont be the end...I believe.)

^-^ Review everyone!


End file.
